


Expectant

by TheSparrow93



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Baby, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinda AU, M/M, Mpreg, child birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparrow93/pseuds/TheSparrow93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn screwed everything up, now he needs Daryl but does he care enough to be there for Glenn. M-Preg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The events within the show will be altered slightly.

Glenn had been sick for weeks. He didn't know why, all he knew is that in the morning and at random times throughout the day he would become nauseous and have to empty is stomach of all its contents. The first few times it happened he didn't think much of it. He chalked it up to stress, which nowadays there was plenty of it to go around. With the supply runs into Atlanta, the many chores around camp, Shane being overly controlling, watch duties and the Dixon brothers, who wouldn't be stressed out? Not that Daryl really caused any problems, mostly playing mediator whenever his big brother opened his mouth. Glenn knew that Daryl didn't hate him like Merle did. He had solid proof of that much. No one knew that months earlier, only weeks after the whole world it seemed went to shit, he and Daryl had a small thing. It was just sex really or it was meant to be.

When Glenn found the quarry camp about three weeks after the shit hit the fan, the Dixon brothers were already there. He found the camp by luck, heard Shane broadcasting the camps location on his radio. He was heading out of the dead city when he heard it and decided he didn't really have that much of a choice. The camp was smaller back then, only Dale, Shane and Lori and her kid, the Peletiers, the Morales, Andrea and Amy and the Dixons. Many more people would trickle in over the next weeks and months. Glenn hit it off with Dale right away. He would spend hours just talking to him and soon the whole group loved him, save two. After a few days Glenn decided to try to know the Dixons. Merle squashed the possibility of any friendship right away, saying more slurs in five minute then Glenn had heard all his life. Daryl was silent, so Glenn took that as a descent sign. He started talking with Daryl whenever Merle wasn't around, which turns out was a lot. It took about a week before Daryl actually spoke back to him.

Glenn hadn't planned on anything coming from their small talks. He just wanted to know everyone in the group but from the very start he had noticed how attractive the younger Dixon was. Not that he would ever say that to Daryl's face. It was about six weeks after the dead started strolling around that Glenn had sex with Daryl for the first time. Calling it sex might have been too kind, fucked was a better word. The first time Glenn was fucked by Daryl. It was fast, hard, dirty and the best fuck Glenn had ever had. He was in shock after it happened. One minute they were in the woods, Daryl showing Glenn how his crossbow worked, the next he was bracing himself against a tree, the bark tearing at his palms as he was taken by the young Dixon.

They didn't stop at one time; they seemed to always be sneaking off into the wood, down to quarry for a quick screw. Glenn knew that Daryl wasn't good with emotions, so when he felt the lust for the man turn to something more, he kept it to himself. Well, he did for a while. Three weeks of mind blowing quickies, because that is all sex seems to be these days, ended because of his stupid mouth.

Glenn gripped the tree he was using to keep himself on his feet as bile raised from his throat. He could barely breathe, the heaving making his body and head hurt. When there was nothing left to cough up he straightened shakily and stumbled back to camp. He was getting sick of this puking thing. He had been sick like this about ten weeks by Dale's calendar. The length of whatever was wrong was disturbing. Some days were better than others, he would only be queasy others he felt like he was vomiting all day, plus the headaches and his back was always sore it seemed. The nausea had made food smell different to him and the scent of frying meat turned his stomach in the worst way. He didn't know what was wrong with him but he was starting to really get worried, it's not like he can run down to the clinic anymore for a quick check up. He had told no one in the group about his situation. It was best to not worry the group with his problem though. It might really just be stress.

He entered camp and saw the group of people getting ready near the cars. He was taking a group into Atlanta with him for a supply run. Shane had thought it would be better to take more people, so more supplies could be brought back. He grabbed his pack from his tent and went to get a drink of water. He had downed almost half a canteen when Lori walked up to him with a strange look on her face.

"Glenn?" She said when she reached him.

"Yeah?" He said closing the canteen and shoving it into his pack.

"Are you feeling alright?" Lori whispered to him, like being ill these day was a crime, it might as well be.

"Of course. Why?" Glenn asked but he knew why.

"You look pale, shaky and maybe bloated? Are you sick, Glenn?" She asked holding his shoulder.

"No, I'm just stressed, first time taking a group on a run. Its nerve wracking is all." Glenn said with a smile as the lies spilled from his mouth. He had noticed his stomach did seem bloated but he thought maybe it was from vomiting.

"And the bloating? Maybe you should wait until Daryl gets back in the next day or so, let you have time to feel better." She said reaching for his stomach.

"It's nothing, maybe too much squirrel and little snacks I bring back for the kids. I'm fine, no need to wait." He said catching her hand. She didn't look convinced but she let it go. He smiled then headed over to the van they were taking, he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. All he wanted was to lie down but he had things he had to do.

\---------------------

They left Merle. How could they do that? Daryl was going to blow a fuse. They left his brother chained like a dog to a roof. If Daryl didn't already hate Glenn, he would now. When Rick first handcuffed Merle he wanted to say something. He knew what the man he rescued was doing was wrong but he just couldn't speak up. This new guy scared him just a little, hell he just handcuffed a guy to a roof, what else would he do to bring that safety he kept preaching about? Sure Merle was acting crazy, he was probably just as freaked out as everyone else and coping the only way he knew how, with violence. Then the whole walker guts plan, Rick sure was resourceful. Hey, at least he got to drive a cool car at extreme speeds.

When they all made it back to camp he was relieved to see Daryl wasn't back yet. Then the whole Grimes family reunion happened and everyone got kinda distracted welcoming the once sheriff. Glenn kept thinking about Daryl though as they sat in the chilled September air hearing Ricks story. When Dale brought up Daryl his chest constricted tightly. He knew that no matter who told him, Daryl was going to go ballistic. When Glenn crawled into his tent that night he remembered one of his talks with Daryl. Merle was all Daryl ever had. Their dad had been a complete dick and their mom passed away before Daryl could remember.

Daryl wouldn't know what to do without his older brother. The only time they had ever really been apart was when Merle was in the military or when he was jail. Glenn knew that Rick was going to have to able to defend himself against the younger Dixon like he had the older. Granted it wasn't really fair. Rick had come from the side to hit Merle to knock him off balance and cuff him, Merle hadn't even seen him move. He wouldn't have that advantage with Daryl. Merle may have been larger but Daryl was the better fighter, he wouldn't go down easy. Glenn buried his head in his pillow. He managed to fall asleep, dreading what might happen the next day.

When they found the walker eating the deer, Glenn noticed a few things. One, the walker had come from the city based on his suit. Two, the kids were now at a safe distance. Three, all the guys were silently armed. Four, those were Daryl's arrows in the hind quarters of the deer. When Dale chopped its head off they all heaved a sigh of relief but the rustle nearby almost had Glenn heaving up his meager breakfast. Then there was Daryl stalking out of the trees and the feeling only increased. Daryl was pissed that the deer was now useless but he had maybe a dozen squirrels so it wasn't that bad a loss. When he stomped toward camp calling for his brother Glenn really had to step aside to relieve himself of his powdered eggs.

When Glenn caught up Rick was delivering the news. Glenn saw the flash of fury in his blue eyes even before the squirrels went flying. When Daryl pulled his buck knife Glenn felt like he was going to puke again. Then Shane was choking Daryl out from the back, could anyone around here fight fair? Daryl wasn't even paying attention to Shane. He wouldn't let this one go.

"Let him go, Shane!" Glenn yelled without thinking. Shane and Rick stared at him in shock. "I said let go!" Glenn said moving over to kneel next to Daryl. Shane let go slowly then Glenn had his hands on Daryl's shoulders and for the first time in weeks upon weeks Daryl didn't jerk away from him.

"Daryl, look at me." Glenn whispered. Blue eyes found his for the first time in so long, "He is safe. T-Dog said so, he chained the door. Merle is fine; we just have to go back for him." Daryl stared at him for a few minutes then nodded.

"He better be fuckin' fine." Daryl said rising to his feet. Glenn sighed, glad that had worked. They started getting ready to leave and for once Glenn felt no nausea. Daryl hadn't pushed him away, maybe that was a start at fixing things.

\--------------------------------

It had been one hell of a day. When they got back to the roof Merle was gone. Daryl almost lost it and Rick pulled his gun on him. That made Glenn's stomach clench. Merle had somehow managed to slip the cuffs but not without some damage judging by all the blood. Merle was long gone though, so they had to move on to the guns. The plan seemed solid, grab the bag and run was the basics. Fake gangsters were not factored into the plan. After that was dealt with they found the truck gone. Now they had to walk the miles back to camp.

The cherry on the sundae that was that day, the camp got attack while they were still a good mile away. When they busted past the trees the scene almost had Glenn puking again but there were people to protect. He was not marksmen but he took his fair share out with his shotgun. They lost so many people. Everyone left was terrified. Glenn sat on the ground staring over at Andrea as she sat with her sister. Amy was gone and the fact broke everyone's heart.

At first light everyone was to work. Burning walkers, burying their friends and making sure no one was coming back. Glenn yelled at Daryl, he was going to burn one of their people, they bury their own. Daryl took it better than he expected, just dragged what use to be a friend over to the bury pile. It took hours but they finally had everyone buried or burned. Jim was bit. Rick had suggested the CDC, even though Shane disagreed that was their next destination. Packing up the cars took almost no time. Morales and his family chose to head toward family and they parted ways.

They had only been on the road an hour when Glenn got hit with a huge wave of nausea. He scrambled back to the bathroom and unloaded into the toilet. He slowly made it back to the front and sat next to Dale. The older man just patted his knee and said it had been that kind of day. Glenn nodded but knew that he wasn't vomiting out of sorrow for the group members. He had no idea why he was throwing up. Then they left Jim on the side of the road, it's what he wanted but that didn't make it easier.

When they got inside the CDC after almost being overtaken by walkers, Glenn was surprised all Jenner wanted was blood samples. He had no problem with that, maybe he could get to the bottom of what was wrong with him. Once all the blood was taken, they were lead to where they would reside. Jenner showed them rooms with comfy couches, cots and board games. Then he said the magic words, hot water. Glenn picked a room with a large couch and tossed his bag onto it. He slumped down on the plush cushion to test it, much better than a sleeping bag on the ground. T-Dog popped his head in and said the group was having a feast and drinks then hurried away toward the dining room. Glenn sighed then got up.

"Glenn, can I have a moment?" It was Jenner, he stopped Glenn right before he reached the others, and he could hear the laughs from the dining room.

"Sure." Glenn said then followed the doctor. He was lead to a room that looked like an exam room.

"Have a seat." Jenner said gesturing to the table in the middle of the room. Glenn felt his pulse increase as he sat, something was wrong with him, something bad. "Well, I just finished your blood work and something really stood out."

"I'm sick aren't I?" Glenn asked fearfully.

"Why would you ask that?" Jenner asked flipping through a chart that had to Glenn's.

"I have been throwing up for weeks. I get headaches from hell. My back never stops hurting and something is up with my stomach. I'm really sick aren't I? Like fatally? I'm gonna die aren't I?" Glenn rambled.

"Glenn." Jenner tried to interrupt him.

"I have cancer or something, don't I? Something super serious that can't be helped now because there are no more doctors or chemo." Glenn kept going.

"Glenn." Jenner tried again, but Glenn didn't stop.

"What a way to go out. Survived the zombie apocalypse to get taken out by a stomach bug or something. Only I would die that way. What a lame way to go ou-"

"Glenn! You're not dying!" Jenner yelled causing Glenn to silence instantly, "You're pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some more slight changes to the events of the show.

Glenn felt his stomach drop at those words. Pregnant. That was impossible. He was a man, how could he be pregnant? This had to be some kind of joke to cover up what was really wrong and it wasn't comical. Glenn felt is body start to tremble and he had to blink away tears, "That's not funny."

"I'm not joking, so it shouldn't be funny." Jenner said putting down his chart then wheeling a machine out of the corner, "I need to have a look, Glenn. Then you will know I'm not playing with you. Lean back and pull up your shirt, please." Jenner instructed and Glenn obeyed. Once the ultrasound was running Jenner put some gel on Glenn's abdomen, he flinched at the temperature of it. Jenner started running the probe over his swollen stomach, hitting buttons as he did so, then he stopped. Jenner had a smile on his face as he tilted the monitor for Glenn to see.

There it was on the screen. At best he thought he would see what mothers always call a peanut but no. It looked like a baby; he could see an arm as Jenner ran his finger over the screen to show him it. He could see two little legs and it had a face. He could see the eyes and nose. Even with the grainy grey image he was in love with that face. Not five minutes ago he thought he was dying but no, he was holding a life. It's strange how easy it was to accept his pregnancy once he had seen the baby.

"I would say you are about sixteen weeks, give or take." Jenner said moving the probe to show more of the fetus. "Looks very healthy. Do you want to know the gender?"

"Yes." Glenn whispered not moving his eyes from the monitor. Jenner adjusted again and hit a couple buttons.

"You got lucky with the fetus' positioning. If the legs were closed we wouldn't be able to tell. Let's see here. Ahh! Well, you got a little guy in there." Jenner said with a smile pointing out a certain part of the baby's anatomy.

"A boy?" Glenn said in an even quieter whisper and Jenner nodded. He hit another button and the machine made a loud noise that sounded familiar but Glenn couldn't place it right then. He saw Jnner writing something then Jenner was holding out a print out to Glenn. Glenn took it and stared at the picture of his baby, his son. On the back it read in a fine script 'Glenn's Baby Boy. Congratulations!' He couldn't blink back the tears this time. Tears fell unrestricted down his cheeks as Jenner patted his leg. He put the ultrasound away and came back with a device in his hands.

"Do you want to hear the heartbeat?" He asked and Glenn could only nod. He ran the small probe over his stomach until something loud and steady came through. "A strong heartbeat." Jenner smiled again and let Glenn listen for a while before putting the Doppler device aside. He wiped Glenn's stomach clean of the gel then replaced his shirt.

"How is this possible?" Glenn asked as the tears slowed.

"Did you hear those news reports about a year before the outbreak about men getting pregnant?" Jenner asked. Glenn had to think but then he remembered. "Well, not a lot of research was done, there just wasn't enough time. However, what we were able to gather was that it was a natural occurrence in the men's bodies. It seemed that somehow their body produced cells that are very much like a female's egg and when sperm comes in contact with these cell they can become fertilized like an egg. Do you follow so far?"

"Yes, so these cells are produced…..where the sperm is going to be going….in the…um." Glenn was stumbling to say what he was thinking, it just sounded so wrong.

"Yes, the produced near the prostate gland, we were never able to see if the prostate actually is what produced them though. So, the fertilized cells then form into something that is almost identical to a woman's uterus." Jenner continued to explain.

"If this is in, well you know where it is, why doesn't it come out when the guy…goes to the bathroom?" Glenn asked with a blush.

"When the cells fertilize they move out of the anal channel and change form up near the bladder." Jenner explained making Glenn blush harder. "Then the baby grows and then is born. Simple really."

"Yeah, it does seem so. How is the baby born?" Glenn asked.

"Two ways, the first is a C-Section. All the men but one opted to have one. The other is to have the baby naturally. So, before you ask, yes that means pushing the baby out, a small birth canal forms to the rectum and the baby can be born naturally." Jenner said picking up Glenn's chart again. Glenn couldn't believe it. No way was he having natural child birth but what were his opinions. If they could stay at the CDC until he was due then he could he have a C-Section but he didn't know if they could stay that long.

"When am I due? Around about?" Glenn asked pocketing the print out.

"About January or February." Jenner said after doing some math in his head. Looked like natural child birth it was for Glenn and that made him cringe. Jenner got up and took some bottles out of a cabinet. "Here is some prenatal vitamins, you should have been taking them for weeks now but the fetus looks fine, so just start taking them now. This is Tylenol, for your head and back and any other aches. Only take the recommended dose, no more." Glenn took the bottles and looked at them.

"What about feeding the baby? I know most babies' breastfeed. I don't know how we could get our hands on formula that isn't expired." Glenn asked running his fingers over his stomach.

"You will lactate. I know how that sounds but it isn't that odd. Your hormones make your body produce milk for the baby. Then there is powdered formula, it should have a longer shelf date then the liquid stuff." Jenner explained and the thought of breastfeeding made Glenn shudder. He nodded and stood from the table. "Well, your friends are having a party, you should go join them." Glenn started for the door but stopped when he thought of something.

"Everyone will be drinking and they will expect me to drink, what do I do?" Glenn asked worried.

"You can have a glass of wine, and wine only. No vodka or whiskey. Two glasses is your maximum. That much shouldn't hurt the baby. Also, eat plenty. You are slightly more malnourished then the rest because you are eating for two. Now, go have fun." Jenner said putting his chart away.

"Thank you." Glenn said as he left. He went to his room and put the medicine in his pack then headed for the party. The food was just getting finished when he arrived. He was lucky that no one asked where he had been as he took a seat next to T-Dog. He let Dale pour him a glass of wine but only sipped at it; he did dig right into the food. The night was going quite well, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Then Shane had to ruin it with his downer ass. It seemed everyone was drunk by the end of the feast.

Glenn had never been more thankful for hot water before in his life. He stood under the spray long after he was clean. His hands rested on his stomach and he stared down at it. How would he tell Daryl? It was Daryl's, the time frame fit too perfectly for it not to be, plus the fact he was having a six month dry spell before the outbreak. He was carrying Daryl's baby, his son. Glenn had a little, perfect Dixon inside of him. He thought about the baby's face, he was so beautiful. The picture was now safe in his pack with his pills. He didn't know what to do. He had only just been able to speak with Daryl again and that was only for two or so days. He was so lost.

When he reached his room he was exhausted. He had on a clean pair of pajama pants that were in the shower rooms' lockers. There was a stack of blankets and a pillow on his couch. He smiled, it had to be Carol. He set up his makeshift bed then crawled in. Clean blankets and something soft to sleep on. He never thought of that as heaven before but it certainly was now. His body was exhausted but his mind kept going over his situation. He couldn't tell Daryl. He couldn't tell anyone. He fell asleep faster than he had in months and with his decision made, it was almost peaceful.

\----------------------------------------------------

They almost got blown up. Jenner was going to let them die that way, even Carl and Sophia. Even his unborn son, he didn't want it to end that way. Rick was able to talk Jenner into opening the steel door but they had to figure a way out of the lobby themselves. When Carol pulled out that grenade Glenn could have kissed her.

He was ducked at the stairs waiting for the explosion when strong arms wrapped around him, he opened his eyes and stared at Daryl's chest. He only had a second to take it in before the grenade went off and nearly shook him out of his skin. It only took another second for everyone to be running for the cars. Daryl ran ahead to clear the way some. Glenn stumbled into the RV with Rick and his family as everyone else got in their vehicles.

When he saw Andrea and Dale he could have cried. They were safe. Once the CDC was nothing but flaming rubble they left as quickly as they could. Glenn slowly felt his body relaxing but then he remembered Jacqui stayed behind. She had been an amazing women and great friend. Her battle was over and on her own terms. He couldn't blame her for that.

After stopping to regroup they were headed for Fort Benning. They only had three vehicles now to save on gas and Glenn had to admit, watching Daryl on his bike in that vest was a nice sight. Glenn was in charge of the map while Dale drove. It was just their luck that the RV's radiator hose finally gave out. After Dale showed him how to remove the hose and what to look for, he headed out to check the car graveyard for a replacement with Shane.

Shane found the water truck and Glenn couldn't stop his whoops of excitement. He was busy trying to get a hose out of a van that looked like it would fit when Shane grabbed the back of his shirt. He was tossed carelessly to the ground and shoved under the water truck. Lying on his stomach was like pulling teeth, the hard asphalt dug into his stomach in the worst way. He was about to yell at Shane when he heard the walkers, saw the horde staggering by. He held his breath almost the whole time. He felt so much relief when they past but then there was the scream that had his skin crawling.

They lost Sophia. Then Carl got shot. They had amazing luck.

\-------------------------------------------------------

They finally had a bit of luck when they were brought to the Greene farm. At least there was someone who could help Carl, even if he was just a vet. Carl had pulled through, they couldn't ask for more. Daryl didn't stop looking for Sophia. Glenn knew that it was because she was a kid and he seemed to have a soft spot for them. With Lori finding out she was pregnant too Glenn was forced to keep her secret. She had told him she had only missed one period so she was only a few weeks along. He managed to find some prenatal vitamins at the pharmacy for her and some for him. Then Maggie had prompted him for sex because he had grabbed a box of condoms to cover up Lori's pregnancy test. He declined her politely but he could tell she was hurt.

Then Glenn found out there were walkers in the barn. He had picked the hayloft to talk to Maggie because it was isolated and private. He had to tell her that he didn't turn down having sex with her because of her. He just couldn't have sex with her, not when he was pregnant by a member of his group that she had said she didn't like. He never thought he would see walkers on the property but was sworn to secrecy again.

When Daryl came staggering onto the farm bloody, hurt and wearing an ear necklace, Glenn thought he was a walker. When he snipped at Rick about aiming his gun at him, Glenn could have cried. Then there was the gunshot and Daryl fell. He couldn't stop the scream that tore from his throat. He thought they were going to lose him but he seemed fine, only nicked by the bullet. Thank whatever god was left that Andrea was a shit shot.

Glenn was a terrible liar, had been all his life. He couldn't keep such an important secret from the group. He told Dale first, he could keep nothing from Dale. Then he told the rest of the group and they were reasonably pissed. Shane wanted to go Rambo on the geeks but Rick was right, this was Herschel's land. They couldn't kill them if he thought they were people. Well, that only lasted until Shane started handing out guns. When they saw Rick and Herschel with the captured walkers, Glenn knew this wouldn't end well, and it didn't.

Glenn couldn't stop the vomit when Sophia came out of the barn. He knew it was only part to do with his morning sickness and the rest was sorrow. Carol's cries hit his heart hard and he felt tears in his eyes as Daryl held her back. Her baby was gone and all hope was gone. Rick did what no one else wanted to do, seeing her lifeless body hit the ground almost had Glenn emptying his stomach again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The barn incident was almost a month past. Everyone, even Carol seemed to be healing. Glenn was surprised that Herschel let them stay but seeing the walkers dispatched had changed the man. The change really was for the better. Now he understood what life was like off his farm, how dangerous it was to send them away. He let them move into the house when the weather turned too cold.

Everyone was focusing on getting through the winter. For early November it was colder than normal. Lori, Carl and Rick were in Herschel's room. Hershel took the couch in the living room with the group. Herschel said anyone could have the spare room, he tried to give it to Carol but she declined. Glenn asked if anyone would mind if he took it and no one stopped him. He really needed a bed, with how far along he was now sleeping on the ground and floor was killing him. He was taking his vitamins and pain killers like he was told but at what had to be six months he was rarely comfortable. He was showing more now but he wasn't huge and baggy shirt hid this swollen stomach. Plus everyone was starting to put on some weight again.

Daryl had really warmed back up to him, even more than before. He spent most of his time with the redneck now. Daryl been really distant for a week or so after they buried Sophia but he finally came back to himself. Glenn was still torn, he said he wouldn't tell Daryl but the more time he spent with him the harder it was not to tell him. Daryl had started touching him again. Put an arm around his shoulder or waist, holding his hand from time to time. Then one day Glenn was having a rough day, he felt queasy and his ankles were swollen slightly. When Daryl asked what was wrong Glenn said stomach ache. Daryl sat with him for hours in the living room, just letting Glenn rest against him. Then Daryl did something that almost had Glenn in tears, he placed a feather like kiss on the top of Glenn's head.

Glenn had missed Daryl so much, ever since that night in the woods. That night when they came together it was less fucking and more sex. It was slower, a little bit gentler, more kissing and for the first time they did it facing each other. When they both were coming down from their orgasms Glenn let his tongue slip. Let those three words tumble past his panting lips. Daryl had jerked away from him instantly. He quickly pulled his clothes back on and left Glenn still nude on grass. Glenn had cried for a bit, he had ruined everything.

Now, Daryl was with him again. Glenn figured it had to do with the fact that Merle was gone and the chances of him coming back were slim to none. Glenn wasn't gonna look a gift horse in the mouth. He did feel bad that he was keeping such a big secret from Daryl but he didn't want to lose him again, he wouldn't be able to take it. He still had time to decide if he would tell Daryl.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Lori had a terrible headache and she was out of her Tylenol. She searched the Greene's medicine cabinet but didn't find anything. She headed down to the kitchen where pretty much everyone was. "Does anyone have any pain killers?" she asked.

"I think Glenn has some." T-Dog said from the table.

"Where is he so I can ask?" She asked rubbing her temple.

"He is out walking with Daryl." Carol said as she chopped up some potatoes for dinner. Lori let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Just go grab some from his room. They are probably in his backpack. He won't mind, you need them." Dale said with a smile. Lori nodded and headed up to his room. She knocked before going in when no one answered. He didn't see any bottles on the dresser or bedside table. She grabbed his pack from the floor and plopped down on the bed with it. She opened it and there wasn't any in the main compartment. She unzipped the smaller one and was relieved to see the Tylenol bottle. She pulled it out and saw more bottles. She pulled them out and was confused when she read the label, prenatal vitamins?

She thought he said he had given her all he could find but here was two bottles plus another Tylenol. One of the prenatal bottles was half empty. She would ask him later. She was about to put the bottles back when something in the compartment caught her eye. She pulled it out and stared. It was an ultrasound, an ultrasound of a baby boy. Why did Glenn have an ultrasound? She flipped it over and saw a date, which was when they were at the CDC. Then she read the writing on the back and her jaw dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long.

Glenn really liked spending time with Daryl. They had walked all over the farm for almost an hour. When Glenn got tired they headed back. Daryl had his arm around him, his hand rested on Glenn's hip. When they got back to the house Glenn excused himself for a nap. He still had a smile on his face he walked up the stairs. He didn't expect to find Lori sitting in his room.

"Hey Lori, what can I do for you?" Glenn asked pulling off his jacket and hanging it up, he didn't like the atmosphere in the room. He heard a slap from behind him. When he turned he just wanted to disappear, his ultrasound was now lying on the bedside table.

"What is this, Glenn?" Lori asked her voice tight.

"Where did you get this?" Glenn asked snatching the printout and pressing it to his chest.

"Your backpack, it was in the front pouch with a half empty bottle of prenatal vitamins." Lori said gesturing to the pack beside her.

"Why were you going through my things?" Glenn asked grabbing his pack and putting it on the dresser.

"I needed some Tylenol. Now, I will ask again. What is that?" Lori asked, she sounded angry.

"An ultrasound, you have had a kid, you know what they look like." Glenn said he felt attacked so he became defensive.

"Okay, why do you have an ultrasound?" Lori asked standing up.

"Does it matter?" Glenn asked looking down at the picture of his baby and couldn't stop the smile it brought to his lips.

"Yes, it does. Glenn, I remember that some men can have babies. Now, that was only news reports and I have never met a man that could have a kid but maybe there is something you aren't telling us." Lori said moving up behind him.

"Lori, what do you really want to ask?" Glenn asked turning to look at her; he was caught off guard by her hand yanking the hem of his shirt up. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. She knew what a pregnant belly looked like. Glenn shoved her hand off him and straightened his shirt.

"God, you're pregnant." Lori said taking a step back.

"Yeah, I am. You aren't the only one who can get knocked up." Glenn said with so much spite in his voice. She had no right to do this. It wasn't her business.

"Glenn, why didn't you say anything?" she asked.

"Say what? I had a three week fling with Daryl and now I am carrying his child? How does that sound? How about, I got pregnant by a man that started hating me because I was stupid enough to say I love him? That any better?" Glenn could feel rage building inside him only this time it wasn't from mood swings.

"Daryl? Daryl is the dad-um other dad? Well, that isn't that shocking, who else would it be? You two are practically attached at the hip." Lori said after a minute to let everything Glenn said sink in. "Have you told him?"

"No." Glenn said feeling the rage fade and exhaustion sink in. He moved over to his bed and lied down before he fell down.

"Glenn, you have to tell him." Lori said sitting next to him.

"I know that. I just don't know how," Glenn said turning onto this left side to get more comfortable, "I mean, I can't just walk up to him and be like 'Hey, I'm pregnant and you're the daddy, congrats', that might not go over well."

"Probably not," Lori agreed with a small giggle, "You will have to tell him at the right time."

"Yeah but when is the right time?" Glenn asked with a groan. He and Lori thought it over for a moment.

"Thanksgiving is in a couple weeks. Herschel wants to still celebrate it because we have a lot to be thankful for. Tell him then." Lori said with a smile.

"That is a good idea actually," Glenn said after a minute, "Well, guess it's a plan then. I tell him at Thanksgiving."

"Good, now I will let you rest." Lori said standing to leave.

"Lori," Glenn called to her as she reached his door, "Don't tell a soul, okay? Not even Dale. Please?"

"Of course, this is your news to tell." Lori smiled at him then left the room to give him some peace.

Glenn sighed rubbing his stomach absentmindedly. He had a couple weeks to figure out how to break the news to Daryl. He had no idea how the man would take it. Sure, he was a lot better without Merle looming over him but would Daryl accept his pregnancy? Glenn would find out soon enough.

\--------------------------

Time always seems to go by the fastest when you don't want it to. It seemed like only yesterday Lori had discovered his pregnancy and now it was Thanksgiving. Glenn hurried into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He pulled a box out from under his baggy sweater. He had grabbed it a few days earlier when he did a supply run for things needed for dinner later that night. He thought this would make his news easier to take. He sighed as he ripped the box open and pulled out the instructions.

Patricia called everyone to dinner and what a feast it was. Daryl had bagged a wild turkey the day before and now it sat in the center of the table beautifully roasted. There were mashed potatoes, green beans and pumpkin pie. Glenn was amazed at what the women were able to pull together. Everyone took their seats. Herschel smiled at everyone at the table.

"I believe we have a lot to be thankful for this year. Let's say grace then go around the table saying what we are thankful for." Herschel said putting his hand on the shoulders of the men next to him. Rick smiled up at the man and Daryl pulled out a small half smile. Once grace was done Herschel said his piece then it moved to Rick. Glenn was next to Daryl, they would be last. Slowly everyone said what they were thankful for. When Andrea finished she sat back down and it was Glenn's turn. Glenn got to his feet and looked at everyone's faces.

"I don't really know where to begin. I am thankful for so much. To Shane for broadcasting the quarry camps location; I would probably be dead now if you hadn't done that. To Dale for welcoming me so easily and treating me like a son. To Andrea for always being there to support me. To T-Dog for just being himself, you know how to make anyone feel better when they need it. To Carol for always being there with a hug when I need one. To Lori for being a friend and trusting me. To Carl for just being a kid and giving us all hope for the future. To Rick for being strong for us all. To Herschel and his family for welcoming us into your home and caring for us." Glenn paused, knowing there was only one person left. "Daryl, I am so thankful for you. I don't even think I could list everything. I know you don't give gifts on Thanksgiving but here." Glenn pulled a black box that might have once held a bracelet out of his pocket and set it before Daryl.

Daryl looked at the box then you at Glenn. He picked up the box and opening it. If he wasn't confused before he was now, "A pregnancy test?" Daryl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." Glenn squeaked out.

"Why are ya givin me a pregnancy test?" Daryl asked pulling the stick out of the box.

"It's not the test, it's what it says." Glenn explained.

"Pregnant," Daryl read the little word on the screen, "So? We know Lori is pregnant, I aint the daddy. Why do I need a test that says she pregnant?"

"Lori didn't take that test." Glenn said wringing his fingers in his sweater.

"Then who did? I aint knocked no girl up." Daryl said looking at the little word again.

"A girl didn't take that test," Glenn said reaching into his pocket again, "I did." He said setting down the ultrasound in front of Daryl. Daryl was speech less for a second. He picked up the picture and looked at it.

"You're pregnant?" Daryl asked staring at the image of the baby.

"Yes." Glenn answered, Daryl was taking it well so far, "And he is yours."

"He?" Daryl said looking up at Glenn who nodded. Daryl slowly rose to his feet next to Glenn. Glenn felt his heart pound then a small kick in his stomach. Whenever he got stressed out lately the baby got restless. "I'm thankful for what pretty much everone else said but one more thing. I'm thankful to the geeks cause if this apocalypse shit hadn't happened, I wouldn't have met Glenn or be a dad."

Glenn felt the tears fall down his cheeks. Daryl had accepted it. Daryl smiled down at him, really smiled. Glenn blushed as the table broke out in joyful clapping. They returned to their seats and everyone dug in. Glenn hadn't been so happy in his whole life. He had a smile on his face all throughout dinner. He was getting bombarded with questions and answered them the best he could. When dinner was over Herschel insisted on giving Glenn a once over, Herschel was pleased that Glenn and the baby seemed to be in perfect health. When Glenn got to his room Daryl was inside waiting for him.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked as Glenn came to sit next to him on the bed.

"I didn't know how. You got so distant after…well you know what I said. I didn't even find out until the CDC." Glenn said fiddling with his sleeve.

"How far along are yuh?" Daryl asked sitting next to him.

"Twenty-six weeks or so, Jenner wasn't sure how far I was and that was over a month ago." Glenn answered, "He had a strong heartbeat."

"I bet; he comes from a tough family." Daryl joked and Glenn smiled at him.

"My feelings haven't changed." Glenn whispered.

"I know, never thought they did. What I did to yuh was shitty." Daryl said looking so the floor.

"It was fine, I understand. You aren't good with the whole being open with emotions thing. What hurt was you suddenly shutting me out of your life." Glenn said tentatively putting his hand on the rednecks arm.

"Like yuh said, I aint the best with feelin, but that doesn't excuse what I did. Hell, I made yuh feel like yuh couldn't come to me bout this." Daryl said taking the hand on his arm into his.

"I forgive you; I want you to know that. All that matters is right now and the next few months until the baby is born." Glenn said leaning into Daryl.

"Yep," Daryl said running his thumb over Glenn's knuckles, "I uh…feel the same." Daryl said not looking at Glenn.

"I know, I have always known. You don't have to say it. I know." Glenn said with a smile. Daryl titled his chin up, that smile now aimed directly at him. He gave a half smile then leaned down to capture those lips. Glenn was surprised at the move but returned the gentle kiss.

"Yuh need to be gettin to bed. You mus be sleepy." Daryl said moving to get up.

"Yeah, I am." Glenn said as Daryl moved to the door, "You can stay in here, if you want." Glenn said with a blush.

"Yeah?" Daryl asked and Glenn nodded, "I'll be right back then." Daryl said then left to get his things. Glenn smiled then quickly changed. He pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a big baggy shirt. He had just settled against the pillows to wait for Daryl when the older man returned. He set his bag on the floor and his crossbow on the dresser. Daryl stripped down to his boxers and joined Glenn in the bed. Glenn quickly took his pills as Daryl situated a pillow for himself.

"Can I see it?" Daryl asked as Glenn adjusted in the bed. Glenn looked over at him and Daryl gestured at his stomach. Glenn smiled and nodded. He pushed the sheets down and pulled his shirt up. He had gotten a little big in the past couple weeks. Daryl looked at his stomach in what had to be awe. Glenn could see Daryl's fingers twitching.

"You can touch it, if you want. He is moving a little right now." Glenn said touching his belly where he felt the movement. Daryl's hand came to rest next to his and he let out a loud laugh when he felt the baby kick. "He is getting more active."

"I can feel that." Daryl said with a smile. "You don' have to do this alone anymore. I 'll be here now."

"I know and I love you." Glenn said and could have cried when Daryl's smile widened at his words. Daryl really had come out of his Merle induced shell and Glenn liked it. Daryl finally removed his hand and Glenn readjusted onto his side. Glenn smiled as a tan arm wrapped around him. He leaned back into Daryl and quickly fell asleep, this time it really was peaceful.

\--------------------------------

Glenn was so relieved that his morning sickness finally seemed to pass; he did feel bad that Lori's was in full force. Daryl had really meant it when he said he would be there for him. Daryl had started giving Glenn portions of his food under the pretense of he was full, Glenn knew he was just making sure Glenn ate enough. Glenn couldn't help but find that so sweet.

When Daryl told Glenn he shouldn't do supply runs anymore Glenn almost blew a fuse. He may be pregnant but he could still help out. Then Daryl suggested he help with dinner and small chores. Fury is the only word that could describe how he felt.

"I can still do runs, Daryl! I'm pregnant not crippled." Glenn said crossing his arm, he felt the baby kick. He was upset that his daddy was upset.

"I know yuh aint crippled but it aint safe. What if yuh get in a crash or somethin." Daryl tried to reason.

"Then I get into a crash or something. That has never stopped me before. Being with child hasn't impaired my driving so far." Glenn said moving to sit on the living room couch, his ankles hurting had nothing to do with this argument and he didn't want to give Daryl the ammunition for his side.

"Look, Maggie said she would do the runs. What is so bad bout cookin?" Daryl asked moving to kneel in front of him.

"Nothing is wrong with cooking. How would you feel if I told you to stop hunting and going on watch because it isn't safe and you are going to be a dad and the baby will need you, if I asked you to give up everything that made you useful to appease me?" Glenn asked feeling his angry changing to sadness, damn these mood swings.

"I wouldn' like it but if you really wanted me to do that, I would." Daryl said, "But I would bitch every step of the way."

"See? Daryl just wait until I am a little further along, maybe thirty or so weeks, then Maggie can take over. I just don't want to use my pregnancy as an excuse." Glenn was almost begging.

"Fine, just a few more weeks then I want your ass in bed eatin bonbons, got it?" Daryl asked with a smirk.

"Deal." Glenn said holding out his hand with his own grin. Daryl took the offered hand and flipped it to place a kiss on his knuckles.

"I just worry is all, aint never been a soon-ta-be dad before." Daryl said looking up at Glenn.

"Neither have I but I know my limits Daryl. You are just going to have to trust me." Glenn said placing his other hand on stubble covered check.

"I trust yuh, not much of any other choice." Daryl said with a grin. Glenn nodded then leaned down to give him a peck on the lips. He and Daryl would work out this whole relationship thing in no time. They were really good for each other and able to communicate with little effort. Maybe they will have it down by the time they have to start figuring out the new dad thing.

\--------------------------

"Daryl, we are not naming him Casper." Glenn said exasperated.

"Why? My granddaddy was named Casper." Daryl said crossing his arm. Glenn rolled his eyes and continued to flip through the baby name book they had found on the bookshelf.

"Well, a friendly ghost is also named Casper and my son isn't going to have a name attributed to kind specters." Glenn said turning to a different section, he was going to try the M's now. "What about Magnus?"

"No way." Daryl said with a snort.

"Why? It has a ring to it." Glenn said.

"So does Mucus but we aint namin him that neither." Daryl said in a voice that left no room for argument.

"Alright, good point." Glenn said flipping to another section, come one K's.

"Vernon?" Daryl tossed out.

"Ah, no. He isn't getting named after an antagonist in Harry Potter." Glenn said flipping pages.

"What does that even mean?" Daryl asked with a huff.

"Knox?" Glenn tossed out.

"Isn't that the name of one those Bradgelina kids?" Daryl asked flopping down next to Glenn on the couch.

"Well, that's out." Glenn said turning to the H's, praying for luck.

"Do, we really need ta name 'im now? He is still weeks away." Daryl said leaning back.

"Thanks true. Maybe we won't know what to name him until we are holding him." Glenn said scanning one last page.

"That's probably it, we jus got to know him firs-" Daryl started.

"Daryl! This is it." Glenn said cutting him off and shoving the book in his face pointing at one name. "It's perfect. It even sounds good with your last name." Glenn's face was almost split in half by his smile. Daryl pushed the book back out of his face to read the name and smiled.

"Well, damn Short-Round, you found the name." Daryl said with a chuckle.

"The name is so perfect I will let that slide." Glenn said shutting the book. He tossed it on the coffee table and snuggled up to Daryl. A strong arm wound around him as they sat letting their decision sink in. The name really was perfect but Glenn didn't know that finally picking a name would have made him so anxious to have his baby in his arms.

"Shit," Daryl said breaking the silence, "Now I jus want to hold 'im."

"You too? I thought that was just me." Glenn said with a laugh. The laugh was cut short be a kick to his bladder, "Every time I get excited he just has to do something. I guess my laugh was bothering him." Glenn said stifling another giggle.

"I think he just likes the way it sounds." Daryl said laughing now too.

"Great way to show his appreciation, with swift kicks to my guts." Glenn said and tried to stay serious.

"Sounds reasonable ta me." Daryl said trying not to laugh but the sight of Glenn trying to stop a giggle had him laughing. Glenn lost it when Daryl erupted. He didn't even care about the movement in his belly; he just really needed to laugh. When they finally died down the baby moved for a minute more before settling. They just sat smiling at each other.

"You guys are weird." A voice from the door way said. They looked over at a confused Carl.

"That we are bud." Daryl said with a grin. Carl smiled back at him then started shuffling from foot to foot.

"You need something, Carl?" Glenn asked sitting up straight.

"I just want to ask…..well mom is still pretty early…..can't feel anything….um" Carl stammered looking at anything but the men, "Can I feel your belly?" Carl rushed out. "I always have wanted to feel a baby but mom said it would be weeks before her baby moved, and you are really far ahead of mom, so I figured…."

"Sure you can, come here." Glenn said patting the couch next to him. Carl grinned as he rushed to the seat. Glenn pulled his shirt up but Carl seemed unsure.

"Like this kiddo." Daryl said resting his hand on his lover's stomach. Carl mimicked him and he got a huge smile on his face. Daryl felt some movement, so he moved Carl's hand to where it was.

"Oh my gosh! It moved! I felt it. There really is a baby in there." Carl said with so much joy in his voice.

"There better be a baby in there or I will be suing someone." Glenn joked and got a laugh from both guys touching his stomach. He knew that only a few months earlier the thought of people feeling up his stomach for kicks would have freaked him out but now that it was happening, he couldn't be happier.

"It's a boy, right?" Carl asked as he added his other hand into the mix.

"Sure is." Daryl said removing his hand.

"Did you want a boy?" Carl asked.

"We never thought this would even happen." Glenn said with a chuckle, "But honestly, it being a boy is a big relief. I couldn't have handled a daughter."

"I have always wanted a son, just always wanted a lil guy." Daryl said ruffling Carl's hair, "Especially if he is anything like you." Carl blushed and giggled at the man's words. Then they heard Rick calling for him.

"Thanks for letting me feel." Carl said getting up to go.

"Anytime you want to, just ask." Glenn said pulling his shirt down. Carl nodded then ran to see what his father wanted. Glenn snuggled back against Daryl and they relaxed back into the couch. "You are great with kids."

"So are you." Daryl said running his fingers through Glenn's hair. "You are going to be an amazin dad."

"So will you." Glenn said smiling as he rested his hands on his stomach. He couldn't wait for the baby to be born to see Daryl with him, he was glad he didn't have to wait too much longer.


	4. Chapter 4

There had been something that had been on Glenn's mind over the following weeks. He had hoped Daryl would take his news well but he took it really well, he didn't even seem shocked like Glenn had been. Daryl had practically acted like it wasn't even that big of news. Glenn what been trying to think of reasons he would react that way and couldn't think of anything.

It was early December and Daryl was out on watch duty. He would be gone a few more hours and Glenn had some time to himself. Nowadays it seemed everyone was falling all over themselves to watch him and to hover. Glenn was up in his room enjoying the time alone. Glenn was resting his hands on his stomach; the baby was even more restless. He was definitely ready to get out into the world. Glenn rubbed his hands over his swollen belly and started humming. He wasn't sure what the tune was but it just came naturally. He could remember his mother holding him as a little kid whenever he was scared she would start humming. The sound of it must have just stayed with him over the years.

Glenn couldn't help but smile as he felt the baby start to settle down. His laugh might seem to annoy him but the humming seemed to do the trick for him. Glenn didn't notice when his eyes started to feel heavy but before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

Glenn woke up when he felt a shift in the bed next to him. Glenn opened his eyes and found Daryl lying down next to him. The redneck smiled at him before leaning to give him a tender kiss. "Have a good nap?"

"Yeah." Glenn said stretching then settling against Daryl. They just lied together for a little bit when Glenn remembered what he had been thinking earlier, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." Daryl said.

"When I told you I was pregnant. You took it so well, you didn't even seem surprised. Why was that?" Glenn asked turning to face him.

"Honestly, I had noticed you seemed off for a while beforehand. You were looking paler, throwing up a lot yes I noticed that, giving people a lot of attitude, and then I noticed you were putting on weight. Baggy shirts don't cover everything." Daryl said running his fingers through Glenn's hair.

"You noticed all that?" Glenn asked.

"Yup, I may have stopped talking to you but I never stopped watching." Daryl said softly. "I thought you was sick or something."

"I did too honestly." Glenn said with a chuckle.

"I guess when you said you was pregnant I was more relieved than anythin." Daryl said with a small smile.

"But pregnant? You didn't even seem shocked that a guy could have babies." Glenn said smiling back.

"What, you think I didn't hear those stories? I may seem small minded but I know a thing or two." Daryl asked but Glenn gave him a skeptical look, "Alright, so I was kinda shocked when you said you was pregnant but when you said it was a boy, and I had the test and that ultrasound, it just made it more real. I couldn't not accept it." Glenn felt tears fill his eyes.

"You are too much sometimes." Glenn said burying his face in Daryl chest.

"You know it, chinaman." Daryl said getting a smack to his chest. "Plus, I'm damn good at hiding my emotions, remember?"

"Stop being so full of yourself." Glenn said smacking him again and started laughing. Daryl would never cease to amaze him.

\---------------------------

Glenn was running as hard as he could. No matter how hard he pushed he could still feel claw like fingers grazing his back or the empty chilling moans. He pressed the little bundle in his arms tighter to his chest. He was running toward something, maybe someone but he couldn't remember. He knew that he had to move forward, that forward was safety and behind was anything but.

His feet were catching on tree roots but he couldn't see the trees. He was stumbling forward, hoping and praying he could reach that safety. He had to get to safety; those things were right behind him. How could they keep up at this speed? He just kept pressing on.

He could almost see it, it was blurred but it was safe. He knew it was safe. His foot caught and this time he tumbled to the ground. Hands were everywhere, tugging at his hair, clawing at his clothes. He couldn't stop screaming, screaming for help, for anything. He lost his grip on the small bundle he was holding and it was ripped out of his arms.

He screamed louder, fought to get it back. Something strong tugged at his shirt, dragging him away from the sharp fingers and clashing jaws. He fought the hold, screamed but he couldn't hear his own words. There was a cry, so high pitcher and in so much pain. Then it gurgled to a stop.

"NO!" Glenn screamed as he jerked in the bed, the nightmare so fresh and real. His heart was slamming against his chest as his breath came in pants.

"Glenn? Glenn, are you ok?" Daryl asked frantic after being jolted awake by Glenn's shriek.

"No," Glenn said as he started to sob. Daryl pulled the smaller man to his chest. He held the shaking man tight, rubbing his back.

"The nightmare?" Daryl asked gently.

"It's always the same." Glenn said through tears but took some relief as he felt a kick; his baby was safe but upset at him for the rude awakening.

"I know; it's alright. Everything is alright." Daryl whispered as he settled them back in the bed. Glenn nodded and the sobs quieted. That was the worst part of the whole pregnancy, the nightmares. He did take some comfort in the fact that he had Daryl when the dreams were too real but that only could help so much.

\------------------------

Christmas during a zombie apocalypse isn't as bad people would think. Sure there were no decorations, carolers, cheesy movies or a tree but that makes the real meaning of the holiday just stand out more. All they needed was each other, family. That is what their little rag-tag group had become, family.

Glenn had stopped doing runs into town, finally handing the reins over to Maggie, who was more than happy to help out. Glenn really wanted Daryl to stop going out on hunts but he kept that to himself. Daryl was doing so much for him, how could he ask him to stop doing something he loved, plus the few deer had bagged made it an easier decision. What was really tough was trying to think of present ideas for everyone. They couldn't go to Wal-Mart and stoke a cart with tons of goodies but Glenn wanted to do something.

When he was still doing the supply runs he started picking up little things here or there that would make good little gifts. He had grabbed some baby toys to give to Lori and Rick, making sure to avoid rattles and anything with a squeaker, but a few teddy bears and a blanket would do nicely. He picked up a really pretty dress that looked just Carol's size, he knew she wasn't allowed to wear nice things before because of Ed but world ending be damned, he was going to get her something pretty. He found some books that Dale was always talking about; the ones he said were his favorite. For T-Dog he picked out a nice pair of hunting boots, his old ones were barely staying together.

He found a few presents at the sporting goods store. He found some polish that was used to clean guns and since Shane was always bitching for the stuff he grabbed three tins. He found a really nice looking hand gun hidden in a drawer at the counter, he snatched up a few bullets and had Andreas gift. While rummaging in the back of the store he found some arrows and they were perfect for Daryl's crossbow, they were hard to hide from the redneck but he managed. He picked up a nice pocket knife for Carl, the kid needed more than Daryl's old gun. Glenn didn't even care if no one got him anything; he just wanted to get them something. The world may have become a shit hole but they could still show they cared about each other. Of course Glenn was going to have to put Daryl's name on everything, to make it look like it was both of them.

Come Christmas morning Glenn was surprised to find a nice yet small breakfast. They all ate fairly quickly because there was a descent pile of gifts in the living room. They were wrapped in old newspaper and some wrapping paper that Maggie found in the attic. They all settled in and the presents were handed out. Glenn was happy everyone seemed to like their gifts. What got him was how much he and Daryl got.

They had gotten some baby toys, little bears and a squirrel plush toy that Shane thought was just hilarious. A very nice blue baby blanket that was once Herschel's sons. They got plenty of baby clothes and not just for newborn infants but stuff up to a year. Glenn could have cheered when he opened a box with bottles and cases of powdered baby formula. Daryl got a new buck knife from the guys and Glenn got a new hat. The biggest shock was when T-Dog and Shane pushed in a crib. It had been in the attic and with Herschel's approval they put it together for the coming baby, there was even a bassinet that they planned to set up in the RV. Glenn was in tears as he hugged everyone thanks.

It wasn't a terrible Christmas, as far as apocalypse Christmas's went. It was better than the last few years for Glenn. He only ever got cash in the mail from his parents in a generic Christmas card that wasn't even signed. On the holiday he would go eat at a cheap diner or make a frozen pizza in his microwave. His parents hadn't invited him home for Christmas since he chose the work for a few years before going to school. Not that their holiday get-together were ever that great. They just seemed like people who looked alike sitting in a too large house for hours not communicating.

It had been one of the best Christmas's Glenn had experienced in year and he wouldn't change it for the world. He would even keep the geeks.

\--------------------------------  
Glenn had to admit, he was relieved that they hadn't seen a walker in a few weeks. There had been one a few days before Christmas but it could barely move and it body was more than half frozen. It had been easy to take care of. Their theory that cold would affect the walkers detrimentally was fairly accurate.

Glenn was starting to have more bad days than good. One morning he woke up with a headache, no a migraine. His headaches had never been that bad before. Granted he had been having more headaches recently then he had his whole pregnancy. He popped some Tylenol and tried to ignore it. Around dinner time he noticed he had started to feel nauseous again. He could barely pick at his food.

"Glenn, are you feeling ok?" Lori asked from across the table, he glanced up at her and just nodded, "You don't look ok?"

"Yeah, are you feelin alright? You don't seem yourself tonight." Daryl said running his hand over his back.

"I just have a headache and my stomach is upset." Glenn said softly.

"Let me look you over after dinner." Herschel said with a strange look on his face. Glenn just nodded his agreement.

"160 over 100. Well, I hoped it wouldn't be so high." Herschel said putting aside the blood pressure cuff.

"What does that mean?" Glenn asked.

"Considering how high it is, your returned nausea and you mentioned some pain you have felt in your stomach the past few days, it may be preeclampsia." Herschel said none too calmly.

"What is preeclampsia?" Glenn asked but he could tell it wasn't going to anything good.

"In laymen's terms it is when you develop high blood pressure during pregnancy and protein in your urine but I can't test that. Your higher than safely average blood pressure is a good indicator that we may be dealing with preeclampsia; I had hoped that wasn't it." Herschel said running his hand over his face.

"What can we do to make it better?" Glenn asked, his fingers gripping his stomach lightly.

"Realistically, with lack of medicine and proper facilities, deliver the baby." Herschel said with a sigh.

"Bu-but I'm still a month away, give or take a week. It's too soon." Glenn said his arms wrapping around his stomach.

"I know that Glenn." Herschel said patting his hand to calm him, it didn't do much, "I'm not set up to deliver a baby now anyway."

"Then what do we do?" Glenn asked almost frantic.

"First, calm down. I need some supplies and they can only be found in the FEMA trailer at the high school, I will talk to Rick about that. You will need to rest, bed rest or on the couch at all times. Drink plenty of water and just relax. Stress won't help this at all." Herschel explained.

Glenn managed to nod. Herschel then sent him straight to bed. When he got there Daryl was waiting in the bed, Glenn was almost in tear as he explained what was wrong. Daryl true to his nature was strong for them, trying to shine light on the bright side. His soothing words of encouragement helped some but they didn't magically lower his blood pressure.

\--------------------------------

It was a few days later that Herschel and Rick had made a plan for the FEMA trailer. Rick, Herschel and T-Dog were going to the high school. At first there was protest of Herschel going but he was the only one who knew what they needed and trying to explain what everything looked like took too long and the possibility of grabbing the wrong thing was too high. He had to go. Rick was leaving Dale, Shane, Jimmy and Daryl in charge of the farm. It was early when the men left for town in the Cherokee.

Glenn had been in bed for days. He was feeling slightly better, so he decided to move to the couch. He had been feeling some pain in his stomach that radiated to his back all morning but he was trying to ignore it. He was in a pair of flimsy boxers and a t-shirt so he grabbed the white terry cloth robe he had found in one of the dresser drawers. He hobbled slowly down the stairs and eased himself to sit on the couch. His head wasn't pounding as bad that day. He smiled when Carl walked in and plopped down next to him.

"How are you feeling?" Carl asked.

"Better actually." Glenn said with a smile.

"Good…."Carl looked like he wanted to ask something.

"Do you want to feel?" Glenn asked after a moment and Carl smiled broadly and nodded. Glenn opened his robe and pulled his shirt up a little. He was really big now; it felt like he was carrying a cannon ball around his stomach. Carl started running his hand over the swollen flesh, giggling whenever he felt a kick or shift. They just sat there for a while, Glenn letting Carl get acquainted with his belly and its occupant. The pain in his stomach had increased slightly but he was still just brushing it off. It probably had to do with his blood pressure again, nothing to worry over more than usual.

"Get the fuck back here!" Came a voice from the hallway accompanied by hard stomps, the voice sounded like Shane.

"Fuck off." Came another voice and this one was a lot like Daryl's.

"Dixon, you can't just do whatever you please." Shane yelled as he and Daryl came into view. Shane snatched Daryl's arm to pull him to a stop that was right in front of the living room doorway.

"I didn't do shit. Don't fuckin touch me." Daryl said violently shrugging the hand off.

"Then why were you in kitchen, asking for handouts before dinner?" Shane spat the question at him.

"I don't eat no more than anyone else, Welsh." Daryl spat right back. Glenn knew this could get back, he whispered for Carl to stay on the couch then got up. He moved over to the doorway of the living room. He could see that everyone it seemed was watching the men. The women were standing down the hall, having out of the kitchen to investigate. Jimmy was on the stairs with a confused look on his face, much like everyone else. Dale was outside on watch.

"Then what were you doing, not fixing pork chops and apple pie, that's for damn sure." Shane said with a cruel smirk, Shane had been acting up lately; he just seemed to want to pick a fight.

"I was askin the ladies a favor." Daryl said casually, not letting himself get baited.

"Which is what?" Shane asked skeptically.

"I don't owe nothing to you, defiantly not no explanation." Daryl said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Rick left me in charge, so yeah, you do owe me one." Shane said with another smirk.

"For fucks sake, I was asking they make Glenn's food special, to not put salt in it, Herschel said salt was bad for him. There, happy?" Daryl asked sarcastically, he wasn't prepared for the loud laughter that came from Shane.

"You were asking favors for your wifey? That's rich." Shane said still laughing.

"Fuck you." Daryl said turning to leave.

"No thanks, I will leave that to your little woman." Shane said which brought on new laughter. Daryl whirled on his boot heals, his fists and jaw were clenched, this was about to get bad.

"Guys, stop fighting." Glenn said from their side, so far unnoticed. Daryl glanced at him and gave a small nod.

"You don't order me around, little lady." Shane said the laughter gone and now teasing. He might have meant for it to be playful but it didn't come off that way.

"Don't fucking talk to him like that you piece of shit." Daryl growled moving into Shane's face.

"I was joking." Shane said all his glee gone.

"Well, it weren't funny. Watch your mouth when you talk to him." Daryl spat out.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Shane yelled and the rest of their argument seemed to turn into white noise in Glenn's ears. His head was pounding and the pain in his stomach hit a peak, then he felt something like a warm gush. He thought he imagined it until he heard the quiet dripping sound. He looked down and saw he was standing in a puddle of red tinted liquid. Oh no.

"Daryl." Glenn whispered, got nothing, "Guys," he whispered but they kept arguing. "Guys!" he screamed.

"What?" They both said at the same time turning to face him.

"I think….I think my water broke." Glenn said shakily. Daryl's eyes widened as he noticed the fluid and rushed to Glenn's side.

"Oh my god, what do we do? How did this happen?" Daryl rambled. Glenn went to answer but a pain worse than any he felt that day hit and he let out a cry of pain. That has to be a contraction, he was, had been in labor. Herschel wasn't there, he wasn't there and the baby was coming.

\--------------------------------

Glenn was now on the bed in the downstairs bedroom. He couldn't help but wonder if Herschel ever planned for this room to be his impromptu hospital. It seemed everyone had been patched up in this bed.

"What do we do?" Daryl asked to no one, but the room was full.

"We need Herschel." Lori said.

"No shit but he aint here." Daryl said with an eye roll.

"Someone needs to go get him." Patricia said, she was checking Glenn's vitals.

"I'll go; I know where the high school is." Shane said turning to leave the room.

"I'm going with you; you might need the back up." Andrea said and Shane just nodded.

"Jimmy!" Shane barked out and the boy scrambled up to him, "You go take watch with Dale." Jimmy nodded and went out with Shane and Andrea.

The room went quiet. The only sounds were Glenn's breathing and whimpers whenever he felt a contraction. There was still a good bit of time between them and that was a good sign. Daryl as sitting in the chair next to him rubbing his hand or running his fingers through his hair. He really didn't know what to do.

"We really need Herschel; I don't know how to deliver a baby." Patricia said after she finished looking Glenn over, at least his pressure wasn't too dangerously high.

"I can help." Carol said in her quiet voice.

"You can?" Glenn asked with a pained voice.

"I was a nurse before I married Ed," She said, no need to explain why she stopped being one, "I helped a few women through labor."

"You know what you're doing?" Patricia asked.

"Vaguely." Carol answered honestly.

"That's better than me or Maggie." Patricia said moving aside, "I'm going to get some clean towels and sheets, Maggie help me." She left with the girl. Lori took Carl out of the room and Beth went with her to help her keep the excited child at bay. He was so excited for the birth of the baby; he would no longer be the only kid.

"Carol, you can really do this?" Daryl asked.

"I can do my best until Herschel gets here." She answered giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze. She got Daryl to help her by taking off Glenn's robe, she pulled off his soaked boxers. She draped the sheet that had been yanked off the bed over his legs for some privacy. Patricia and Maggie brought in the clean linens, then left, not wanting to hover in the way.

Glenn had to admit, this was humiliating. He never really gave the act of giving birth too much thought but this was awkward and painful. He tried to get his mind off the pain; he looked around the room to find something distracting. On the dresser was a scale, Herschel must have brought it in, to get the room ready for birth. He wondered how much his son would weigh. He was going to be early, not dangerously so, but still early. That wasn't a very good distraction and neither was the following contraction.

\--------------------------------

The sound of Glenn's pained screams was something Daryl never wanted to hear. The contractions were much worse and came in smaller intervals. Carol had timed them and said they were only six minutes apart. Daryl knew what that meant, the birth was getting closer. Glenn was covered with a layer of sweat, Daryl had removed his shirt when he started saying he was too hot. Carol was keeping a close eye on his blood pressure.

"Where the fuck are they?" Daryl asked angrily to no one again. It had been almost two hours.

"They will get here, Daryl. Just stay calm." Carol said then checked to see how far he was dilated; it was surprising to her how similar this was to a woman giving birth, "You are at about eight now, honey. It won't be much longer." She said moving the sheet back in place and rubbing his leg.

"Remind me to never have sex again." Glenn said through pants as he relaxed after a particularly bad contraction. Carol laughed and moved to get him a drink of water.

"This is happening pretty fast, isn't it?" Daryl asked as he timed the lapse between contractions, only five minutes now.

"Every birth is different but for a first time this is fairly fast." Carol answered. Glenn took no comfort in that; he guessed maybe men just gave birth faster.

He had plenty of time to ponder theories over the next half hour of contractions. He had experienced a good bit of pain in his life. Falling out of a tree as a kid, breaking his arm in baseball, crashing on his delivery scooter, having anal sex for the first time but none of that compared to what he felt then. Women were right, this was the worst pain anyone could go through, and men had no idea. Well, at least they didn't before.

"He is fully dilated now, where are they? They should be back by now." Carol said looking worried.

"Can we wait anymore for them?" Daryl asked but the look on Glenn's face told him the answer already.

"He needs to start pushing; we can't just leave the baby where it is. It's bad for the infant and for Glenn." Carol said in a way that left no room for argument.

"Then we have to do this alone, huh?" Daryl asked with a faltering smile.

"Looks like it." Carol said checking Glenn one more time. "Daryl get on the bed with your back against the headboard, let Glenn brace back against you." Daryl obeyed moving behind Glenn who whined at being moved. Daryl brushed his hair out of his face and kissed his check gently, he was pleased when Glenn pressed his face back to his mouth.

"Glenn, push now." Carol instructed as a contraction hit, he pushed. It was worse than the contractions themselves. He let out a scream as he bore down. After a few seconds he was instructed to stop. They kept this up; with every contraction he would push then rest a moment. Carol had to add new clean sheets to the bed and set aside ones that were a deeply stained red.

"Patricia, I need you!" Carol yelled out as Glenn rested for a few minutes, Patricia was soon in there with them, "He is crowning, so it won't he but a bit longer, have a clean towel ready."

Patricia grabbed a clean towel and set up a few on the dresser for cleaning the baby. Carol let Glenn catch his breath a moment longer. Glenn had his face pressed into the side of Daryl's neck and he couldn't stop sobbing. Daryl was whispering words of comfort while rubbing his chest and belly. Daryl hated seeing Glenn this way but it had to be done. All too soon Carol was telling him to push.

He had only pushed twice when Carol excited told him to stop. She said the head was out and was cleaning the face and checking the umbilical cord. Then she said to push again. He only had to push three more times before he felt like his whole inside had left him. Carol had tears in her eyes as she lifted up a squirming baby boy into view. Patricia clamped the cord.

"What to cut the cord?" She asked holding a pair of surgery scissors of Herschel's out to Daryl. Daryl could only nod as he took the scissors. Carol showed him where and he cut it with tears in his eyes. Once the cord was cut Carol handed the baby over to Patricia. Carol was just taking the after birth wrapped in a towel out of the room when a loud, high pitch cry filled the room.

Glenn was exhausted but the sound of that cry seemed to reenergize him. Patricia turned with a wailing blanket in her arms and a huge smile on her face, "He is perfect," she whispered, "He is six pounds even. A little early but perfect. "

Glenn took his son in shaky arms, glad he had Daryl's hands on his limbs to brace them. He looked down at the bundle in his arms and started crying again. He was perfect. Even though he looked squishy, his skin was that newborn purple-ish color and his face was bright red from crying, he was absolutely perfect. "Hey, I'm your daddy." Glenn whispered as more tears came.

"I'm your dad." Daryl whispers too, Glenn looked back at him and saw the tears rolling down his cheeks. Daryl had never looked more amazing in his eyes than at that moment. Daryl wrapped his arms around Glenn and held him to his chest; one hand on Glenn's now deflated stomach and the other on the baby's cheek. Glenn had never been happier in his life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna wait a few days but I got a good response so far on the other new chapters, so why wait? Enjoy :)

Daryl set Glenn back onto a mountain of pillows and moved to sit next to him. Glenn smiled up at him, pulling his eyes away from his now calmer infant. His hair was matted to his head and face. His cheeks still held some pink from the exertion of pushing. His eyes held a mix of awe, joy and exhaustion. Daryl had never seen anyone more beautiful. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Glenn's lips, running his fingers through damp hair.

Glenn felt like an eighteen wheeler had hit him. The pain in his lower half was fading but his body ached all over. He couldn't stop smiling though. His eyes left Daryl's to look down at his son again. His crying had quieted considerable and now was wiggling nonstop and letting out little whimpers. Glenn shifted him against his chest to see if that would make him more comfortable. He couldn't stop the small yelp of surprise when small lips ran over his chest. He looked down in shock at the baby then it clicked. Glenn used his hand to position the little mouth to what it was searching for.

It was as strange as he thought it would be. The little guy didn't seem to know what to do with the nipple. He just kind of licked it for a bit before his lips finally sealed around it. He didn't even suck at first, just opened and closed his lips. When he gave a small suck he seemed to get the trick. Glenn felt kind of awkward, especially when he looked up and saw Daryl staring. His face was burning as his son latched on. He did have to admit it was sort of soothing. He relaxed back and let the little guy do as he pleased. After a bit he felt the mouth still and looked down to find a content sleeping infant against his chest.

"You're beautiful." The words left Daryl's mouth before he could stop them. Glenn looked at him through his lashes and blushed. He gently moved the baby into a better position and got a small gurgle like noise in response. A loud bang had Glenn jumping and a whine of protest came as small unfocused eyes opened.

"GLENN!" Rick yelled as he came crashing through the house with Herschel, T-Dog, Shane and Andrea. They all came stumbling through the room door to a now crying infant and two pissed off dads.

"He jus got ta sleep." Daryl said moving onto the bed next to Glenn to run his hand over a slightly haired head.

"He's here." Rick said through pants, "You did it alone?" He asked as Herschel took the baby from Glenn to give him another once over.

"Carol helped. She used to be a nurse." Glenn said with a smile at the woman who now stood in the doorway, "I couldn't have done it without her."

"He is perfect." Hershel said returning the infant to his daddy.

"I know." Glenn said placing a soft kiss to a cry wrinkled forehead.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here. We got stuck in the FEMA trailer, too many walkers. When Shane and Andrea got there they cleared the way for us. I hoped we would get back in time." Herschel said as he checked Glenn's blood pressure, it was at a fairly normal level.

"It's alright, I understand. I mean, I managed." Glenn said giving his hand a pat.

"You must be exhausted." Andrea said her eyes not leaving the quieting infant.

"Very." Glenn said with a small laugh.

"Come on guys, let him get some rest. We can start spoiling the baby in the morning." Rick said getting a thankful smile from Glenn. They started out when T-Dog stopped blocking the door.

"What's his name?" He asked and everyone else showed interest.

"Harley." Daryl said with a smile no one had ever seen, "Harley Dixon." He was practically glowing with pride.

"That's got one hell of a ring to it." Shane said with a grin. Everyone nodded then headed out but Shane paused at the door, "Glenn, can I have a sec?" he asked looking uncomfortable.

"Sure Shane." Glenn said motioning to the open chair next to the bed. Shane sat in it and ran his hand over his stubbled head.

"Look, I'm sorry for saying everything I said. You aint a girl or lady or nothin. I was just being stupid and I have been acting that way too much lately. I shouldn't have been pickin a fight with Daryl and I'm real sorry for that too. For yelling at you man. I can't help but think that if there hadn't been all the yelling this wouldn't have happened. I was putting stress on you by fighting with Daryl. I'm just real glad Harley is alright. I don't know what I woulda done if anything was wrong with him. I'm sorry guys." Shane said looking at his hands, his voice and body language full of guilt. Glenn was in shock from the apology.

"It's okay Shane. I don't blame you, so don't blame yourself. I was in labor all day, maybe the stress of the situation was the final straw but it wasn't your fault. This was going to happen today at some point or another; you just sped up the process. I'm fine, Harley is fine. You don't have to apologize." Glenn said reaching out and squeezing Shane's hand. Shane looked at Glenn and saw he was being honest. He looked at Daryl who nodded his agreement.

"I just feel real bad is all. If you need anything, just ask." Shane said squeezing Glenn's hand back.

"Can you bring that small basinet down for us, the one Maggie found last week in town. So Harley has a place to sleep tonight?" Glenn asked hoping not to seem pushy.

"You got it!" Shane said with a smile then headed upstairs to get it. Shane returned a few minutes later and set the basinet next to the bed, he even put the baby blanket in for them, "There you go. I'll let guys rest but anything you need, I'm your man." He said as he headed out. Glenn sighed, he was tired but content. He pulled the blanket out of the basinet but as he bent to grab it he winced. His body really had gone through a lot.

Daryl saw the wince and grabbed the blanket from Glenn. He gently pushed Glenn back down on bed, "I'll do it. Jus rest." Daryl said as he opened his arms for their son. Glenn gently placed the nearly asleep infant into Daryl's arms. It was the first time Daryl had held him. Harley looked so tiny in those large muscled arms. Daryl just held him for a moment, looking down at a little face. Glenn could have cried. Daryl looked so amazing holding their son. He knew that Harley would always be safe in those arms, safer than he would ever be in his arms. Daryl loved him so much, his eyes were full of more emotion then Glenn had ever seen. He would never forget this moment. Daryl adjusted the blanket tight around the little body then softly placed him in the basinet. Harley just gave a small whine then calmed. Once he had him settle he put the baby blanket over him, to keep off any January cold.

"You look amazing with him." Glenn whispered as he settled down in the bed. Daryl just smiled then stood from the crouch he was in next to the basinet. He looked at a loss for what to do, "Stay with me." Glenn whispered stretching his hand out to Daryl. The larger man nodded before stripping out of jeans and joining Glenn in the bed. Glenn was still didn't have any cloths on but he didn't care. Once Daryl was settled in the bed he snuggled up to the redneck that held him tight to him. Glenn was starting to doze as Daryl clicked off the light.

"I love you." The words were in whisper that Glenn almost missed. His eyes snapped open and he stared up at Daryl. He had never said those words before, not those exact words.

"I love you too." Glenn whispered back getting a soft kiss to his forehead. Glenn settled back down and couldn't get the smile off his face. It had been one hell of a day, he was tired and his body hurt but he was so happy.

\-----------------------------------

Glenn was shocked awake by a high pitched cry. His muscles tensed for a moment before he drooped back against the bed. He rubbed at his eyes as the crying continued. "Your turn." Came muffled voice next to him. He looked over in the darkness and with a little help from the moonlight he saw Daryl with his face buried in his pillow. Glenn smiled at him before pulling himself out of bed. He stumbled as his legs tried to work, over to the crib that was under the window.

"What is it?" He gently whispered as he pulled the wailing four month old out of his crib. He listened to the cry for a moment as he rocked Harley in his arms. Yep, that was his hungry cry, lucky he got up and not Daryl. The man would have been cussing the whole way to the kitchen to fix a bottle. They had been trying to get him use to the formula but Glenn still nursed him most of the time. Glenn adjusted the squirming baby so he could open the buttons on his pajama shirt. The second Glenn had him set against his chest he was going to town.

Glenn rocked his body gently as Harley nursed, he started softly humming. Glenn switched him to the other nipple after about ten minutes when he felt the flow was slowing. After about a half hour the little mouth released him. He gently placed Harley back in his crib; he rubbed his tummy for a bit to see he was uncomfortable at all or needed to burp. When he started to just drift off he pulled his blanket over him. He noticed little hands stretched out and making grabbing motions. Glenn looked in the crib and spotted what he wanted. He placed the stuffed squirrel in his hands and he settled with it.

He was still at the point where he was always looking at him. He loved everything about Harley. He did have those dominate Asian features. His hair was a dark brown, only a shade or two darker than his dads. His skin was pale like Glenn's. He liked that Harley did have Daryl's nose and jawline. He remembered almost losing it when Harley was a few days old when he noticed a small mole under his left eyes. It made him look so much like his dad. Daryl always said Harley had Glenn's cheekbones and lips. Glenn couldn't wait to see what color his eyes would end up. They still had that newborn blue to them but they had started to darken over the weeks. He had always been a good baby and Glenn's couldn't have asked for a better baby.

Glenn leaned against the side of the crib and just watched him drop off to sleep for a while. He stumbled back to the bed and crawled in. He snuggled against Daryl who slung his arm around him and pressed his face into to hair. It only took a few minutes for him to fall asleep, knowing he would be up in a few hours to kick Daryl out of the bed for his turn.

\-----------------------------------

Glenn was on the porch with Lori and Carl. Lori was getting huge, Glenn could sympathize. She was so ready to have her own baby, especially with the warmer months starting up. Glenn was bouncing Harley in his arms as they enjoyed the warmth of the day. Glenn had only dressed him in a t-shirt and diaper. Harley wasn't enjoying the heated air very much but he seemed to be enjoying his time outside. Carl was standing in front of him holding little hands and making giggles come from the little guy.

There was a bit of an edge to the day though. A few days earlier Beth had tried to kill herself. Maggie had been watching her for almost two weeks because the girl had become depressed. One morning they heard Maggie screaming, Beth had locked herself in the bathroom. Daryl had been the first to come to her aid. He was jerking on the doorknob as everyone tried to pile into the hallway to see and help. When he heard the crash of the mirror breaking he pulled Maggie back from the door. It took only two well-placed heavy boot clad kicks for the door to give. Beth dropped a shard of glass as the door flew open and Maggie rushed in.

Herschel had stitched his daughters wrist closed; she only got to do one. She seemed ashamed and was apologizing profusely. Herschel looked a bit off the days following and that afternoon they noticed he wasn't on the farm. His car was gone. Rick and Daryl drove into town to try and find him. It was starting to get dark and Glenn could feel worry creeping up on him.

"Can I hold him?" Carl asked with a hopeful look.

"Sure can." Glenn said handing Harley to Carl, showed him how to support his back and watch his head. Carl had him nestled against his chest and was bouncing him like he had seen Glenn and the other adults do. Glenn ruffled the kids hair then went back to watching the road.

"Sure is taking them a while." Dale said as he came out of the house to sit with Lori in the rocking chairs.

"Yeah." Glenn and Lori said simultaneously. For a while the only noise from the pouch was little giggles and squeal from Harley.

Glenn could have cried when he saw the car coming up the dirt drive. Dale called to everyone to announce the guys' arrival. Carl handed Harley back to Glenn and rushed out to greet them as the car pulled to a stop. Glenn was walking out with Lori to greet them when he noticed there was an extra person in the car. Rick and Herschel got out of the front and Daryl climbed out of the back and slammed the door so hard the extra person let out a small yelp.

"Who is that?" Andrea asked as she looked into the back.

"He says his name is Randall." Rick said hugging Lori and Carl.

"Why is he all tied up?" Carol asked getting a closer look.

"He might be dangerous." Herschel answered as Maggie clung to him.

"You've been drinking." She whispered she said with a frown but he just brushed her comment off.

"What happened?" Glenn asked as he handed Daryl Harley who was squealing and reaching out to the redneck. Daryl took the boy as Glenn wrapped his arms around his waist.

"His friends attacked us. Shot at us. This kid fell on a fence and caught his leg. His friends left him, so we took him. The walkers were coming it was split second decision." Rick answered.

"You sure it was a good decision?" Shane asked looking the kid over. No one answered, all three of the men looked a bit off.

"What else happened?" T-Dog asked after a moment of tension.

"Two of his guys, they came in on us when we found Herschel in the bar. They said there are thirty more of them. They threatened us." Rick answered but he didn't look like he wanted to continue.

"Rick had to kill them. I woulda done it but he was quicker on the draw. These are fucked up people. It had ta be done." Daryl answered his grip tightening on Harley which only Glenn noticed.

"Nothing else could be done." Herschel said calmly. The group seemed to understand and accept what was being said, "I have to patch up his leg then it's up to Rick what happens to him."

Glenn just felt off about this. He could see the look of pure shocked disgust on Dale's face. This boy was their prisoner now. Harley was put back in Glenn's arms as Daryl went to help get Randall out of the car. Glenn understood the threat of having the kid around and the threat thirty possibly dangerous unknown men was. They would patch him up, but what then? Could they trust Randall? Glenn didn't know but he wanted to find out.

\---------------------------------

Randall had been at the farm for almost a week. He was locked up in the shed but he had been out of it most of the time. His leg had been hard to fix and being in such a dank place caused an infection. They were waiting until he could stand on his two feet again and speak to decide anything. They mostly left him alone.

It was afternoon and the farm was bustling like usual. Herschel and Jimmy were tending to the cattle. Patricia and Beth were giving Carl a lesson. T-Dog was on watch. Andrea was helping Carol with laundry because Shane wouldn't take her out to shot. Shane and Rick were having an argument off somewhere like always or at least Glenn thought it was an argument. Daryl was out hunting. Lori was cleaning inside the house. Glenn found himself with Maggie on the front porch.

"I found something in town a couple weeks ago that you might find interesting." She said getting Glenn's attention. He set Harley down on the blanket spread out on the floor with his toys.

"What is it?" He asked leaning back in a rocking chair, she hurried over and sat next to him. She extended what looked like a magazine out to him.

"It's one of those medical magazines. I found it at the doctor's office when I was looking for bandages. It has some useful articles." She said flipping to a certain part of the magazine. Glenn looked at the page and it was on male pregnancy, "It talks about the act of child birth, well you know that far, but it talks about the time after. Like how you can't get pregnant again for at least a year after giving birth." She pointed at that part of the article and he quickly read it.

"Oh my god. That's awesome to know. So, the cells that cause pregnancy won't be produced again for at least a year." He said paraphrasing the article.

"Yeah, it talks about all the weird little details. Like how there is a two week period of time where you can get knocked up. This can be monthly or bi-monthly or semiannually or even once a year. Isn't that cool?" Maggie seem genuinely excited, she had always been his friend since the beginning and was so interested in his pregnancy. Glenn kept reading then gasped, "What?"

"This makes so much sense. It says that when those cells are there you feel hornier. You crave sex more than usual. It even makes you feel like your sexy and can cause some man to act promiscuously. That kind of explains some things." Glenn said with a blush.

"Did you feel that way?" Maggie asked with an evil smirk.

"Sort of, I mean, who isn't horny after a six month dry spell and the zombie apocalypse?" Glenn said with his blush starting to run down his neck.

"Umm….ok. Could that be why you're with Daryl? I mean, what if that is why you decided to be with him." Maggie said after a moment of thought.

"No way! I mean, I was with Daryl for three weeks and that says it only lasts two. So, for at least one week that was all me. I decided to start a sex thing with him, and it was totally me that fell for him. Maybe the 'fertile' thing pushed me to do it but it was my choice." Glenn said leaving no room for question. He was with Daryl because he loved the redneck, not his wonky cells.

"Oh. Well, are you and Daryl you know, doing the dirt again yet?" Maggie asked unable to suppress a giggle.

"Maggie! That's gross." Glenn said smacking her arm.

"That's a no." Maggie said leaning back in her chair.

"Well, no we aren't. Heck, we haven't in almost a year. We only did it for three weeks before anyway." Glenn said with another blush.

"Are you doing anything? Like groping, grinding, handjobs or blowjobs?" Maggie asked with no shame.

"You're so crude," Glenn said with a chuckle, "We are doing some stuff."

"Like?" Maggie asked seeming very interested.

"Some touching stuff and a little oral. He seems like he doesn't want to rush me and I have to say, I appreciate that." Glenn said with a smile and blush.

"Are you ready to get back on the horse-" Maggie cut herself off with a fit of laughter, "So to speak? Do you want to do it?"

"You're such a perv." Glenn said with a laugh of his own, "Honestly, yes I am. I just don't know how to make it happen. I mean, with Harley it is hard enough to get a spare minute to suck him off, how are we going to have time to go all the way?" Glenn asked running his fingers through his sons hair who was chewing on his squirrel. Glenn noted the blush that graced Maggie's face the mention of fellatio.

"That is a tough one. You'll figure it out." Maggie said patting him on the back before walking off the porch. Glenn knew he had embarrassed her a little but she had made him blush more. So they were even. He stopped thinking about her as Harley gave a cry, his need to be changed cry. Sex had never seemed like such a farfetched thing than at that moment.

\--------------------------------

"Hey Daryl!" Daryl paused on his way in the back door at the shout. He turned to find Maggie striding toward him.

"Yeah?" He asked stepping off the back steps.

"Here." She said and shoved something in his hand. He fumbled with it for a minute; he stared at it for a second before raising an eyebrow at her.

"Why yuh givin me lube?" He asked bouncing the tube in his hand.

"I'm going to watch Harley tonight. You and Glenn need a night to…..reconnect." She answered putting her hands on her hips, "Use the hayloft in the barn. Trust me, it can be damn romantic at times."

"Why are yuh doin this?" Daryl asked pocketing the tube.

"Glenn needs sex. You need sex. With a baby ya'll aren't getting no time for the nasty, seems reasonable to give a hand in the situation. So, the hayloft. Trust me." Maggie said with a smirk before walking away taking the four rabbits Daryl had bagged with her, "Clean up for him too." She tossed over her shoulder as she entered the house. Daryl let a chuckle out as he headed into the house to do just that.

\----------------------------------

"What about Harley?" Glenn asked as Daryl led him by the hand away from the house.

"Maggie's watchin him. He'll be fine." Daryl answered casually.

"What if he needs me or you?" Glenn asked looking back at the house. He ran into the back of the redneck not noticing he had stopped.

"It's one night, a few hours. He'll fine." Daryl said turning around then motioned at the ladder leading up to the opening of the hayloft. Glenn hadn't noticed reaching the barn; he looked up and saw a soft light coming out of the loft, "We need some time to ourselves, don't yuh agree?"

"Yeah." Glenn said in a whisper. Daryl grinned then started up the ladder. He helped Glenn in when the smaller man reached the top. A small gasp escaped his lips as he took in the loft. Hay had been spread out on the ground and thick blankets had been sprawled over it. A crate sat in a clear spot next to the loft opening held kerosene lamp and a bottle of wine with two glasses. A few candles had been strewed about the beams overhead. "Did Maggie do this?" he asked after taking it all in.

"Yeah, but I had to come light the candles," Daryl said moving to sit on the blankets.

"She knows how to set a mood." Glenn said sitting next to him with a chuckle. They kicked shoes off setting them aside so the blankets wouldn't get dirty.

"You know women." Daryl said with an eye roll as he opened the wine. Maggie must have found it in town. It wasn't anything fancy, just something you would find in the alcohol section of Wal-Mart. Daryl filled the glasses half way then handed one over to Glenn.

Glenn couldn't help but smile as he reclined back against a bale of hay, "It's nice though." Glenn said getting a nod from the man next to him. They sat just enjoying the silence and each other's presence. The alcohol wasn't strong but it made Glenn feel a pleasant warmth in his stomach. Glenn put his glass down then turned to face Daryl who was laying back on the blankets his glass empty and set to the side.

"It's nice just being alone, huh?" Glenn asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah." Daryl agreed looking over at Glenn. Glenn leaned forward to place a light kiss on the rednecks lips. He moved back a hair length to look into stunning blue eyes before a hand in his hair pulled him back down. Glenn had kissed Daryl hundreds of times but not like this for some time. Daryl's demanded entrance which it was gladly given. Their tongues seemed to be getting reacquainted with each other. Glenn let out a small moan as he rested his hands on a broad chest. A rough hand wound around his waist pulling him closer.

Glenn had never felt so much passion in a kiss before. Daryl swiftly flipped them. Glenn ran his hands up into dark brown hair as he felt fingers toying with the hem of his shirt. He gasped as calloused finger tips ran over his stomach. He had already managed to lose his baby weight, not a difficult thing to do nowadays. He was still a bit soft though. Daryl just kept tracing his fingers over the smooth flesh. Glenn moved his fingers down to start popping the buttons on Daryl's shirt. Usually he would be stopped, Daryl never let him remove his shirt before, but Daryl allowed it.

Daryl leaned up to shrug the garment off and Glenn tugged his t-shirt off. He pulled Glenn to him then leaned back letting the smaller man rest on top of him. He wanted this to go at Glenn's speed. Glenn stared down at him for a moment; Daryl was never like this before.

He sat so he was straddling the larger man and looked down at his chest, unknown territory. The tan skin was crisscrossed with scars. He tentatively brought his hand up, resting his fingers on one that ran over his chest. He traced the length of it then moved to another. He didn't know their stories, the pain they caused, who Daryl went to for comfort if he was able to at all. His fingers found his newest addition, the scar above his left hip; he knew there was a matching one on his back. His eyes darted up to his face, the side of his head. Just the slightest of scar tissue showed from under his hair. He leaned forward to ghost his lips over the scar. He knew two of the stories but he wanted to know all of them.

"I'll tell you bout them one day." Daryl said running his lips over the skin of Glenn's neck. Glenn nodded as his hand ran down a toned stomach. His fingers toyed with the button on wore jeans before snapping it open and dragging the zipper down. He heard Daryl's breathing shudder as his fingers skimmed the skin inside. No underwear just like he remembered. He moved and pulled the jeans off tossing them to the side once he was done. Large heads swiftly undid his own jeans making him lift his hip so they could be pushed down his legs along with his underwear.

Daryl leaned up capturing his lips in a rough kiss. Glenn shuddered has he felt is back land on the soft blanket. He trailed kisses down a pale throat causing a moan to spill forth. Teeth nipped at tender flesh leaving light marks. Lips and teeth mapped their way over a heaving chest. Glenn moaned as his nipple was kissed then pulled into a hot mouth. He couldn't stop the trembles as a skilled tongue ran over the hardened peak. He moaned again when its twin was given the same treatment. Daryl trailed his lips down a quivering stomach.

Glenn felt his body go stiff as breath hit his erection. Daryl had never been the one to give, only ever on the receiving end. A testing tongue ran over the length making Glenn moan gripping the blanket under him. That seemed to encourage Daryl, his lips sealed around the head giving a slight suck. His tongue ran over the length as he slid his mouth down taking it with ease. Glenn grabbed a fistful of hair as his back arched. He couldn't stop moaning. He heard rustling and pried his eyes open to see Daryl digging one handed in his pants, his mouth never stopping in its movements. Glenn shuddered when a tube came into view from one of the pockets. Yes.

Daryl hummed around Glenn's member as he opened the lube and slicked his fingers. Glenn was near tears when the first slightly cold digits slid between his cheeks. Daryl rubbed around the entrance making Glenn tremble at the feeling. He moaned as the finger slowly slid in. A second joined after a few minutes. There was some discomfort at the filling like there always was. Glenn spread his legs further apart to try and ease the feel. Daryl pulled his mouth off Glenn letting his hand take over in a slow lazy stroke. When Daryl added the third finger Glenn couldn't help tensing, it had really been a while.

Daryl was moving his fingers, searching. Glenn felt himself start to relax but there was something that he kept trying to push out of his mind. A baby came out of there. You won't feel any good any more. How can he even touch you there? Doesn't it disgust him that you had a baby from there? All those thought were blown out the window when thick fingers found his sweet spot. Glenn's back arched in a way that should have ached. His head flew back, his mouth gasping open. Daryl smirked up at his smaller lover. He continued to run his fingers against Glenn's prostate for a few more minutes before removing his fingers. Glenn whimpered at the loss. Daryl slicked himself up and before pulling Glenn up. Glenn had a confused look on his face as he was settled into Daryl's lap, then it dawned on him.

"You want…want me… on t-top?" Glenn asked through panting breath as his hands gripped Daryl's shoulders.

"I want this to go at your pace." Daryl said kissing his jawline making Glenn shiver at the delicious scratch of stubble. Glenn managed a nod as Daryl helped him position his hips. The thoughts were back with new force. A baby came from there. This has to be pity because no man would want to have you again. You're probably looser than a two dollar hooker. He won't like it. Glenn stopped as he felt the head against his entrance.

"Is this okay?" Glenn asked quietly.

"I want yuh on top." Daryl answered running his lips over Glenn chin.

"No, I mean…..with me? I had a baby; I probably won't feel the same. It might feel bad. You might not like it." Glenn said looking down at their laps, both other them were almost painfully hard. A hand grabbed his chin and tilted it up so he was looking into Daryl's stunning eyes.

"I know you had a kid. I was there 'member? It won't feel bad; so long as it's you it will be fine. Don't worry bout all that." Daryl said completely honestly and Glenn instant felt better. He nodded while blinking away tears. Daryl caught his lips in a searing kiss that had Glenn believing how much he wanted him. Glenn gently pressed his hips down, he gasped into the kiss has the head slipped in. Pain shot through him for a moment but he pushed the feeling away. Rough hands held his hips as he eased himself down, stopping now and then to adjust. When he was fully seated in Daryl's lap he breathed a pleasured sigh. Daryl rested back on the blanket, his hand running over Glenn's hips for comfort.

Glenn started rolling his hips, not pulling up for a thrust, just rolling to get use to the filling of being taken again. He lifted slightly still rolling his hips. A deep growl rumbled from Daryl's chest, Glenn knew he was doing something right. He started slow, short lifts and gentle rolling. He cried out when he hit his prostate, then ground down harder. Keeping the angle for his spot to be hit but his speed increased and the thrusts lengthened. His nails dug into the skin of Daryl's chest where his hands were braced. Daryl's grip on his hips tightened, his moans changing in pitch as Daryl started thrusting his hips up to meet him.

It had almost been a year but it felt as good as Glenn remembered. Now Daryl was just giving him some control. He had never ridden someone before. All his previous partners, though few, had never let him on top. He never thought too much about it but now he knew what he had been missing. He moaned as he slammed his hips down, his member bouncing in front of him. Daryl seemed even bigger than he remembered, he felt so stretched and full. Glenn was caught off guard when Daryl sat up with a groan tearing from his throat. He held Glenn to his chest as they ground together.

"You feel so good, even tighter than before." Daryl growled into Glenn's ear making him tremble and moan. A calloused hand ran up his hip and over his stomach. Glenn felt tears come to his eyes as the large hand closed around him. He tried to keep his rhythm, matching Daryl's thrusts up to meet him. He could feel his stomach tightened and warming, he was so close.

"Daryl…..I….."Glenn tried to tell him but he couldn't stop moaning as Daryl's hand sped up, "Daryl!" His back arched, toes curled and white exploded in this eyes. He could feel himself release against their stomachs. Glenn felt his body go mostly limp but continued to moan as Daryl moved inside him.

"Fuck, I'm bout ta come." Daryl said and started to lift Glenn off him but legs squeezed against him. Glenn managed enough strength the slam his hips back down.

"Insi-inside me." Glenn panted into his ear. Daryl couldn't stop himself; his body went stiff as he rode his orgasm, filling the smaller man on top of him. Daryl flopped back on the blankets taking Glenn with him. They both were fighting for breath and covered in sweat.

"Is it okay ta do that?" Daryl asked as he ran his hands over Glenn's back.

"Yeah, I can't get pregnant right now. We have up to a year after Harley been born before I can again." Glenn answered when his breathing returned to normal.

"How yuh know that?" Daryl asked as he slipped from Glenn's body causing a moan of loss to come from the man on this chest.

"Read it in a medical magazine. It's complicated but I think I will have a handle on it now." Glenn said snuggling up to press kisses to Daryl's jaw. He got a nod in response, Daryl didn't need all those confusing ass detail, so long as Glenn had control of the situation, they were fine.

"Guess we have ta head back now." Daryl said into pitch black hair.

"Yeah." Glenn said struggling to sit up. They got dressed slowly, hands drifting to each other's body. Helping adjust a shirt or button jeans. Glenn had used the blanket to clean up but he knew he would have to do it properly once they got back in the house. Daryl helped him down the ladder which he was kind of grateful for because his legs felt like jello. When they got back to the house only a few people had gone to bed. Maggie was in the living room with Carol. Harley was dozing in Maggie's arms. Daryl went to get him while Glenn cleaned up in the bathroom.

"Any time ya'll want a date night, just ask." Maggie said with a wink. Daryl rolled his eye as he took Harley to bed, "I just feed him so he should be good."

"Thanks." Daryl tossed off his shoulder as he carried his sleepy baby upstairs. Daryl only turned on the bedside table light. He changed Harley into a night onesie and a fresh diaper. He put him in the crib, when he put his blanket over him it was kicked off. "Yuh hot?" he asked rubbing his belly. Harley squirmed away from the blanket so he left it off him. He held his squirrel to him which was taken with a smile. Glenn came in quietly and smiled when he saw Daryl running his fingers through Harley's hair. He walked up and wrapped his arms around Daryl.

"How is he?" Glenn asked softly.

"A lil hot but he's okay." Daryl said turning to put a kiss on Glenn's forehead.

"Alright, let's go to bed." Glenn said rubbing his back. They both stripped down and crawled in bed. They left the sheets off because it was a bit too warm, "You get first turn." Glenn yawned into his chest.

"Okay." Daryl mumbled. Things really seemed to really being going well. For one day Glenn forgot about bigger problems but that never does last for long, does it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a few more chapters after this one. They will be posted soon :) Tell me what ya'll think. Is the baby name good? Did you enjoy? Let me know :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to update as quick as possible! 
> 
> I hope no one cares too much that Shane doesn't die. I needed him for later in the chapter, so he couldn't die. Also, I know nothing about the prison and what not so I won't be mentioning it in this story. I haven't read the comics and now I don't want to because I am scared to ruin anything for myself, so sorry no prison.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Glenn would never understand Rick or Shane. One minute they are best buds and the next they were beating each other senseless in an abandoned parking lot. Sure, Rick was always trying to do the right thing, to make everything alright. Shane could be a bit of a loose cannon, his view of their new world might be just a bit too narrow. He especially didn't get Rick and Shane together. Alone, they could be manageable but together it was just a bit much. You really had to cherish those few moments when they were agreeing and on the same page.

Glenn was slightly taken back when Rick agreed with Shane on the Randall situation. Sure, their first attempt to handle it led to near walker induced death, which seemed to be the men's fault anyway, but they couldn't just execute the kid could they? Dale managed to get Randall one more day, a day to save his life. Dale was so adamant about sparing him but Glenn felt torn. Since they had brought him to the farm Glenn hadn't really gotten to know him, none of them did. They just pried information out of him.

He understood everyone's worries. He was a stranger and from what he said his friends weren't all that, well, friendly. It was no surprise that Andrea was guarding Randall, Dale wasn't really that far out of line to think Shane would just blow the kids head off first chance he got. Glenn just wasn't sure where he stood. Judging by Daryl's actions and attitude toward the kid he knew what he felt on the situation.

Glenn was on the porch steps his mind a mess. Harley was napping in the house so he still had some time to himself. He was glaring at the ground and raking his fingers through his hair. When he heard footsteps approaching he lifted his head, it was Andrea. She nodded at him then headed inside, he guessed to use the bathroom or get a drink.

"Hey." The voice had Glenn jumping; he turned to see Daryl coming out of the house. He smiled as the redneck plopped down next to him, "Yuh ok?"

"Yeah." Glenn answered; Daryl knew he was torn over the situation. Glenn was mostly sitting on the porch to watch Dale go from person to person, "Harley alright?" Glenn asked trying to get his mind on other things for a moment.

"Dead to the worl'." Daryl said with a grin. They just sat in silence together for a moment until Daryl pulled something out of his waistband, "Here." Glenn looked down, a confused look creasing his brow.

"Why are you giving me a gun?" Glenn asked not taking it.

"Yuh never carry, I been meanin ta give you this one, yuh need to have something on yuh, more than they machete yuh like so much." Daryl said placing it in his hand, "It was Merle's, I wanted ta give you my back up but it went missin. It aint great but it does the trick."

"Daryl, I can't. You need it more than me. I don't need it." Glenn said trying to give it back.

"Yes, yuh do. It's gettin hot again, no more Popsicle walkers and this Randall shit. I need ta know you're armed and can protect yourself and Harley." Daryl answered pushing it back toward Glenn. He understood what Daryl wanted. Daryl wasn't with Harley near as much as Glenn, so if anything dangerous happened their son would be with him, not Daryl. He wanted his family safe and Glenn could see that and it brought a smile to his face.

"Alright, thank you." Glenn said tucking the gun in the back of his jeans once he checked the safety. He leaned over and placed a kiss to a stubble covered cheek. Daryl just nodded before mumbling something about watch duty and heading to the RV. He could be too cute sometimes.

He didn't know what made him come to the shed. He stood outside the locked door not knowing what to do. He kind of wanted to hear what Randall had to say but didn't know if the kid would open up to him. If Daryl's knuckles were any indication communicating with him was a tough process. He just didn't want to make up his mind on the situation without at least speaking to Randall.

"Hello? Is someone out there?" he heard Randall call from behind the door, he hadn't said anything to him yet but he must be been heard when he approached, "If someone is there can I get some water. I'm real thirsty. Hello? Gah, what if I'm talkin to myself? Please, is anyone there?"

Glenn didn't say anything; he couldn't recall ever even hearing the kid's voice. He sounded hysterical, terrified and exhausted. Glenn looked down at the canteen hooked on his belt. It couldn't hurt to give him a mouthful or two, could it? He unsnapped it and opened it. It was full; he could spare the kid a drink. He pocketed the cap as he moved over to the lock. They all knew the code for it, Rick made sure of that. He started to adjust the dials and took a peek inside. The kid was still cuffed and chained; he stood awkwardly on mostly one leg. His other must not be as healed as they thought.

"What the fuck you doin?" the shout startled Glenn, he dropped the lock back against the door, it wasn't even open yet. He turned to see a very pissed off ex-cop headed his way, "Daryl, you best get your boy!" he yelled when he was about half way to Glenn.

Glenn didn't know what to do. He felt like a deer in the headlights as Shane stomped toward him. He could vaguely see in the distance over Shane's shoulder the group start after the pissed man, and someone hop off the top of the RV.

"What's wrong?" Glenn asked softly as Shane reached him.

"What the fuck you trying to do? Get yourself killed?" Shane accused as he checked the lock. Glenn didn't know what to say, he hadn't been doing anything wrong.

"He is thirsty." Glenn said holding the canteen up, hoping that showed his intentions.

"So what?" Shane said smacking the canteen making it tumble out of Glenn's grip. Water splattered out of the top and down Glenn's front. It wasn't cold but he still jumped. He couldn't think of what to do; it felt like he was in shock. All he was trying to do was be nice.

"Shane!" it was Rick, he was the first to reach them, the others were not far behind.

"Don't do stupid shit like that! He is dangerous. He could have done anything to you! What were you thinking!" Shane yelled in Glenn's face smacking the shed door causing an 'eep' from the other side. The sound seemed to snap Glenn back.

"Dangerous? He is cuffed and chained up, not to mention half starved. He couldn't hurt a freaking fly. We can't let him thirst to death; a drink of water can't hurt anything." Glenn said furiously, that's what he was, furious. He snatched the canteen off the ground glad to find at least a drink worth left, "I'm giving him a drink before he passes out." Glenn said moving toward the door.

"No you're fuckin not!" Shane said shoving him away from the door, Glenn stumbled almost falling. The canteen hit the ground again the remaining water spilling out. Glenn had never felt such anger, how dare he think he has the right to boss him around.

"Don't touch me! What the hell is wrong with you?" Glenn yelled stepping up to Shane, not caring that the man was taller and outweighed him.

"Nothing, I'm just the only one around here using my head. He is too dangerous to go near, even to give a drink. Right, Rick?" Shane said glaring down at Glenn. There was a tense moment; the rest of the group was catching up.

"He's right." Rick said gently, Glenn had not been expecting to hear that. The one time in days these two were on the same page Glenn was on the other.

"What?" Glenn yelled his head whipping over to Rick.

"We don't know him, or what he is capable of. It's best to leave him be." Rick said. His words causing Glenn to take a stunned step back from Shane.

"You can't be serious?" Glenn asked incredulously.

"What's wrong?" Dale asked as he got to them with everyone. Glenn saw Daryl looking at him; he wanted him to back down, to leave this fight. He couldn't do that though.

"Just educating Glenn on the threat of our little guest." Shane said with a smirk.

"Guest? You're kidding right? Randall is our prisoner. Not a guest, this isn't a slumber party or something. We have imprisoned him." Glenn said angrily.

"Glenn-" Daryl tried in a stern tone.

"No! Everyone else may have their heads in the sand, or up one of these twos asses but I'm not. Randall isn't a threat. He is chained up, hungry, thirsty, and lost tons of blood. Hell, even Carl could take him out in this state. He may be our prisoner but that doesn't give us the right to torture him." Glenn said standing firm, "He needs food and water. We can't treat him like this."

"We can't trust him, his men-" Rick said in a fake soothing voice, Glenn was a grown ass man, not a rabbit, that didn't work on him.

"His men? Are they all you guys think about? How do we even know he will go back to them, they left him for dead on a fence for fucks sake. No one is stupid enough to trust people like that twice. We don't even know what he wants. What if he wants to stay here? With us?" Glenn asked exasperated.

"He can't stay, he isn't one of us." Shane said harshly.

"AHH! I am so sick of that term. 'One of us', this isn't a Disney movie, there aren't specific sides. There used to not even be an 'us'. There wasn't a Shane or Andrea or Daryl or Rick. We all managed to come together, looking for someone to help us, to spare us the full load of this fucked up world. He has to want that too, that is why he was with those people in the first place, it was fear. The very same thing that brought 'us' together. How can we judge him so harshly for something we did ourselves? We can't!" Glenn said clenching his fists.

"I am trying to keep us, my family safe. I can't let anyone hurt my family." Rick said sternly," You don't understand, Glenn."

"Newsflash Rick but I have a family too." Glenn cut his eyes to Daryl who took a step toward him, backing him, "My infant son is here, not my ten year old, my infant. When push comes to shove Carl can take care of himself, my son can't. I am doing what I see is best for my family." Glenn said with a glare.

"If this is what's best for them, ya'll will be dead in no time." Shane scoffed. Glenn saw red, he could feel the weight of the gun in his waistband, he had never once before in his life wanted to hurt someone as badly as he did Shane in that moment.

"You can think whatever you want; Carl is your son, Rick. But how can teaching your son to kill those he doesn't understand be a good lesson? Yes, people can't be trusted like before but Randall is no threat. We have bigger things to fear." Glenn said then took a deep breath, "The world has gone to hell, we all know it, but we don't have to lose our humanity. You may be alright with your family, your child living in a world where you can just kill living breathing people because they aren't 'one of us'. You do as you please, but I won't support it, or stand by and watch someone innocent die because of our fear." Glenn said looking Rick right in the eye, he could see Rick crumble slightly and find relief in that.

"This is bullshit. Glenn just leave him be." Shane said reaching out to move him away from the shed. Glenn was slightly startled when a sharp clicking sound pierced the now dead silence. His eyes moved over to his shoulder, down his arm to his hand. He was surprised to feel the weight of the gun he didn't even know he had pulled, aiming straight on Shane's forehead. The mere thought of Shane touching him again infuriated him. He looked into Shane's eyes and was pleased to see a mix of shock and fear.

"Don't touch me." Glenn ground out between clenched teeth. Shane nodded dropping his arms, he now knew Glenn was no push over, he wasn't taking shit anymore. After a moment Glenn flicked the safety back and replaced it in his waistband.

"I'm not saying we can trust everyone still out there. Like the guys that you killed in the bar Rick, they were a real threat. Randall is different though. We can't just write him off. Like I said if you want to teach Carl this lesson in blind cruel brutality, be my guest, but I won't back you. I have never once not stood by your side Rick, while others doubted you, I never have. That has to mean something. My son may have to grow up in this world but it doesn't have to take away his innocence before he even gets a chance to have it." Glenn said looking only Rick in the eye. Rick gave a small nod getting an angry snort from his best friend.

Glenn had about enough of this. He shook his head then started back to the house pausing a after a few steps, "Rick, if you chose to execute him, I won't say anything against you, but I won't stay to be part of this new fucked up 'us'," Glenn paused looking over at Daryl, "You do what you think is right." He said then started to the house again.

"You're not buying his bullshit are you?" Shane asked Daryl not caring that Glenn wasn't out of ear shot. Daryl didn't answer just stared after Glenn, "He will get himself killed that way, your son killed!"

"Nah, he won't" Daryl said slowly, "Because I back his play, no matter what." Daryl said then started jogging after Glenn.

"Why?" Shane yelled after him.

"Cause love 'im." Daryl tossed over his shoulder casually, like the sound of the words didn't make Glenn's chest warm.

"Yuh alright?" Daryl asked putting his hand on Glenn's back once he caught up.

"Yeah." Glenn said with a sigh. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't totally true. As they approached the house they could hear crying coming from inside. Glenn headed upstairs to Harley as Daryl hung back to wait for the others. There never really was a moment of peace in their lives, even during nap time.

It only took a few hours for Shane to apologize to Glenn but judging by the freshly blossoming shinier Daryl had something to do with it. Glenn accepted it anyway, Shane did look sorry. For his words or pissing off a heavy handed redneck, the jury would always be out.

\----------------------

It seemed impossible. The sight of the horde headed their way had everyone's stomachs in their shoes. Lori was running around screaming for Carl, would she ever keep an eye on that kid. Carol was trying to calm her but it wasn't happening. Glenn felt his grip on Harley increase but he knew he couldn't keep the boy in his arms. He grabbed the first person he could.

"Patricia, I know everything is going to hell, I'm sorry for cussing but can you please-" He said franticly but was cut short.

"I'll keep him safe. You go. I'll pack him a bag, just in case." Patricia said taking Harley from Glenn. He nodded then she ran into the house. Andrea ran out with the bag of guns and started distributing guns and ammo to T-Dog and Daryl. Herschel grabbed a shot gun filling it with ammo. Maggie grabbed two guns from the bag and handed one to Glenn.

"Maggie?" Glenn asked as he was handed shells.

"You grow up country you pick up a thing or two." Maggie said with a troubled smirk. Glenn filled the chamber of his gun.

"I got the numbers, it's no use." Daryl said scanning the field.

"You can go if you want." Herschel said as he finished loading his gun and filling his pockets with more ammo.

"You gonna take 'em all on?" Daryl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We have guns, we have cars." Herschel said firmly.

"Kill as many as we can, then we use the cars to lead the rest off the farms." Andrea said finishing with her gun.

"You serious?" Daryl asked slightly doubtful.

"This is my farm, I'll die here." Herschel said cocking his gun.

"Alright, it's as good a night as any." Daryl said turning to place a soft kiss on Glenn's lips before sliding over the porch rail to the ground.

"Okay, T-Dog and I will use the truck. Glenn, you and Maggie take the Hyundai. Dale and Jimmy take the RV. Watch yourselves." Andrea said getting nods from the group. Glenn was heading to the Hyundai when a call of his name stopped him. He turned to see Patricia coming toward him.

"Here is the bag for Harley; it will be safer with you." Patricia said handing it over, it was technically Glenn's backpack, Daryl's duffle bag and a satchel. Glenn tossed them in the back, "I put some of ya'lls stuff in there and most of Harley's." Patricia whispered patting his back then ran back to the house clutching the baby to her. Glenn jumped into the passenger seat and Maggie took off to the fields.

Dale was driving the RV and Jimmy was firing out the passenger window. He was a shockingly good shot from someone who only had been having lessons for a few weeks. Daryl was yelling instructions up at the teen helping him out. Dale noticed the figures on the hayloft and swung over to it. He parked where Rick was pointing sighing when he saw Shane and Carl with him. They jumped onto the top and hurried off. Jimmy was heading toward the back to cover them when the RV door swung up. Dale was shocked as the screaming teen was ripped from the RV. He hit the gas pedal before any walkers could get in. He looked in the rearview at the pile on the ground, it made his chest hurt. He did feel some relief to see the three figures run into the forest. There was no more he could do, he turned and started heading off the farm.

The horde around the Hyundai was getting too thick and Glenn was running out of ammo. He hurried rolled up his window as the hands slammed against it. They had to get off the farm. Maggie didn't want to leave, her family was still there. It took only a few more shouts and a heavy slam against the windshield to get her tearing out of there.

Lori was guiding the women away from the house that was slowly getting over run. She had Beth and Patricia behind her and Carol ahead. A loud scream had her turning. Beth was screaming as Patricia was grabbed. Teeth and nails were tearing at her skin, her throat getting torn open. Lori grabbed Beth to pull her back when she noticed the girl wasn't holding onto the woman. She was yanking at Patricia's arm and after a few seconds stumbled back gripping a small bundle to her chest. Lori dragged her over to the truck yelling for Andrea to get Carol. The truck was soon over run and they had to go.

Andrea killed the walkers around Carol but got knocked down. Carol took off trying to find safety. She was running along the fence, the walkers getting ever closer. She was yelling for help and felt tears roll down her check at the sound of a motorcycle getting closer. She managed to get on the bike even with Daryl's snide remarks.

Herschel yelled to draw the walkers to him. He was reloading when a shot went off right behind him. He turned to see Rick lowering his gun and Shane taking Carl over to the old Chevy. Rick yelled that they had to go, the farm was lost. Herschel didn't want to go but he knew he had to. He got in the back seat with Carl. He looked back at his farm as the sped off the farm, it broke his heart to see the barn crumble in flames and the walkers take over his land.

Andrea screamed after them but they didn't seem to notice. She grabbed the bag of guns and started trying to get through. She jumped when she heard a horn behind her; she turned to see the RV headed her way. Dale yelled for her to jump in. He slowed next to her but didn't stop. She climbed into the RV, slamming the door shut behind her. Dale increased the speed and they headed off the farm. It amazed everyone that one of the worst moments in all their lives only took a matter of minutes.

\------------------------------

Lori was panting for breath as T-Dog sped down the abandoned back road. She didn't know where Carl was, Rick or Shane. She didn't know what to do. She looked down at the bundle that was now in her arms. She was proud of Beth for her quick thinking. They had almost lost Harley.

"T-Dog we have to head to the highway, Rick will head there and so will everyone else." Lori said putting her arm around the trembling teen next to her.

"No way. I'm sorry but we can't. We are headed for the coast, like we should have from the jump." T-Dog said gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"My son is there, my husband." Lori said not believing what she was hearing.

"We can't." T-Dog said with a shake of his head.

"We have Harley! We have Glenn's son." Lori said angrily getting nothing from T-Dog, "We have Daryl Dixons son, do you think just taking him will end well." T-Dog cut his eye over at her, "I'm getting out." Lori said opening the door and holding the baby tightly to her.

"You crazy?" T-Dog yelled slamming on the brakes.

"If you aren't taking us, we will walk. We have to go back." Lori said firmly.

"Fine, damn." T-Dog said with a sigh. Lori closed the door and T-Dog turned them back toward the highway.

\----------------------------------

Maggie was hysterical. She wasn't fit to drive. Glenn managed to get her to switch with him. She was cry loudly as she settled into the passenger's seat. She didn't know if any of her family made it.

"Maggie, calm down." Glenn said gripping her shoulder.

"What if they are dead, everyone? We aren't safe are we?" Maggie said around sobs.

"Maggie, you are my best friend, I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I love you Maggie, I promise we will find your family." Glenn assured. Maggie managed to get ahold of herself enough to nod and hug Glenn. He did love her; she was the best friend he ever had, even before the apocalypse, "We are going to get to the highway and find everyone." He said his voice cracking while he rubbed her back to soothe her.

"Oh god, Glenn, I'm so sorry. Daryl, we don't know-" Maggie said pulling back to cup his face, "I'm sorry, I didn't even think, you don't know about Daryl….or Harley! I can be so inconsiderate some times." She wiped her tears hurriedly, "We have to find everyone, you're right." She settled back in her seat. Glenn nodded starting the car; he swiped at his eye quickly to clear the moisture. He was trying to not think about what he didn't know but it hurt to realize you really don't know anything about how the people you love are doing.

\--------------------------------

Carol was holding onto Daryl tightly. She was lucky to have the redneck save her. They were heading down the highway but it was a good way to the spot the originally broke down at. Carol heard Daryl yell but couldn't make it out.

"What?" She yelled up to him.

"Did you see my son?" Daryl repeated himself. Carol felt her stomach drop when she thought over his question.

"No." She yelled back and felt him stiffen in front of her, she could feel his pain. They rode in silence for a while, "Look!" Carol said pointing ahead of them at a Hyundai. Daryl increased the gas, pulling up next to the car. Daryl couldn't stop the smile that reached his lips when he saw the Asian man driving the car. He pulled ahead and led the way. Glenn knew he was being petty but he didn't like the way Carol was clinging to Daryl, it seemed a little more than friendly for his comfort.

When they pulled up the RV was pulling in from the other direction. Glenn killed the engine and jumped out of the car with Maggie. The girl ran to her father. Glenn smiled as Rick and Daryl clasped hands in a friendly greeting. Once they released hands Glenn rushed to him. Daryl didn't even get off his bike before Glenn was on him. He buried his face in Daryl's neck his hands gripping his vest tightly. Daryl wrapped his arms around him holding him close. When they pulled apart they both just took a moment to be relieved but it ended quickly.

"Where is Harley?" Daryl asked to no one and everyone.

"I saw him with Patricia." Herschel answered after a moment.

"I left him with her. Where is she, Lori, Beth and T-Dog? Did anyone see them?" Glenn asked as Daryl moved off his bike to stand behind him.

"Lori and Beth are with T-Dog." Andrea said softly.

"Patricia?" Maggie asked.

"The walkers got her, they over ran her." Andrea said chewing on her lip, "She was carrying something but I didn't see her give it to anyone. But it might not have been him! Maybe she gave him to Lori, maybe." Glenn felt his heart drop, they didn't know where the others were, where his son was. Suddenly breathing became very hard. He was gasping for air; his lungs didn't seem to know how to work. He gripped his chest and could feel his heart racing.

"Oh god." Glenn said through gasps, tears welling in his eyes. Daryl wrapped him in his arms shushing him.

"We don't know anything. We will wait here a bit longer, they will show up." Rick said trying to calm everything down, "They will be here."

It was almost an hour later that they heard the sound of a truck. Glenn had been sitting on the open back of the Hyundai. He had the bags Patricia packed next to him. He had rifled through them to take stoke. She really had gotten almost all of Harley's clothes. His baby blanket was in the bag and at the bottom of the pack was his squirrel. In Daryl's duffle had been what looked like all the formula and his bottles along with plenty of diapers. In the satchel were Glenn and Daryl's clothes, they really didn't have a lot compared to their son. His hat was also in the bag seeing it brought a smile to his lips. She really had thought of everything.

As the old pick up rumbled to a stop it was rushed. They could barely get out of the cab. T-Dog was slapping hands and giving one-armed hugs. Beth was clinging to her father and sister, crying as she was told of Jimmy's fate. When Lori got out she accepted the hugs and kissed from her family but the wailing infant in her arms had her distracted. Glenn was sobbing as he reached her; she gently placed the baby back in its daddy's arms. Glenn clutched him to his chest; Daryl wrapped his arms around them both.

Glenn gave him a quick once over, tears still falling. He needed to be changed; soon, the crying was going to draw too much attention. While everyone welcomed the others back Glenn took Harley over to the Hyundai where he quickly got him in a fresh diaper. Harley calmed now that he was cleaned up. It was time to get out of there. They were leaving the truck. Rick, Lori, Carl and T-Dog took the Chevy. Herschel, Maggie, Beth and Carol packed in the Hyundai. Dale, Andrea, Shane, Glenn and Harley were in the RV. Daryl was in the lead on his bike. Glenn couldn't help but feel the déjà vu of the situation, just different people and this time no real destination.

\------------------------------

They had been on the road for three days. Finding supplies, gas and food had been difficult the first day out. When they first ran out of gas the cars weren't the only things running on empty. Rick kind of scared everyone that night. He had every right to be on edge and acting a little crazy. When Rick told them how he and Shane had their little standoff no one knew how to feel. Shane had conceded after Rick refused to hold a gun to him. They both just needed a moment of insanity to bring them both back down to Earth. Shane had been acting much better since that night on the farm, so it might have been a positive thing. Glenn didn't know how to feel about Rick and his new way of acting but Daryl was standing by the ex-cop so he would too. Rick had never really done them wrong.

They didn't really know where to go, Fort Benning was still an option but not even Rick was sure it would be a good choice. They had the bare minimum of supplies and gas was always in demand. At the moment they were just trying to get some miles behind them, maybe they will think of something the further they go.

Glenn was sitting at the RV table with Andrea across from him. Shane and Dale were up front trying to find something, anything on the map. Andrea was cleaning the guns while Glenn was playing with Harley. They now only had one toy for the baby, so keeping him entertained was getting hard. He was lucky they had set up the large basinet in the RV weeks before hand, so Harley had somewhere to sleep. They were wading their way through another backup of vehicles when they heard that dreadfully familiar noise.

"Please say that wasn't the radiator hose?" Glenn asked with a groan.

"I could but that would be a lie." Dale said as the RV sputtered to a stop. They all piled out of the car to gather at the smoking Winnebago.

"Now we need another replacement." Shane said looking over Dale's shoulder in the engine.

"I can find one, Dale already taught me what to look for." Glenn said shifting Harley on his hip. Rick gave him a nod in answer, "I'll put Harley down for a nap then go looking." Glenn said heading into the RV.

"I'll go with, as back up." Shane said checking his gun.

"Everyone else checks the cars; gather as much as you can. Get as much gas as you can, but keep an eye out." Rick instructed. Andrea went up on the RV roof with Dale. Glenn placed Harley in the basinet; it really was nap time anyway. Glenn put his squirrel in little arms and he was drifting off instantly. As Glenn left the RV he pulled Carol aside.

"Can you keep an eye on Harley?" He asked clasping his hands in front of him in a pleading motion. She smiled nodding. Glenn thanked her as she entered the RV. Glenn grabbed the tools he would need and headed out with Shane. He saw a few trucks and vans that might have a replacement. As they passed a minivan Glenn saw Daryl digging around in it. The redneck glanced over his shoulder to see the Asian's questioning look. He lifted a stuffed animal up into view, a Raccoon and shook it at Glenn. Glenn couldn't help the huge smile that came to his face; looks like Harley just got a new toy. He watched Daryl stuff it in his belt then went back to rifling through the van.

"Oh shit yeah!" Shane said pointing ahead of them. Glenn looked where he was pointing and broke out into a laugh. He grinned over at Shane before taking off, the other man hot on his heels. There in the pile up was an RV, not the same kind but still an RV. If anything was going to have a replacement, this was. Glenn opened the front and got to work removing the hose once he saw it would fit.

"Walkers!" Andrea called out, "Hide! Too many." She yelled. Shane grabbed Glenn dragging him to the back of the RV. Glenn got it once he saw the ladder leading to the roof; he climbed it with Shane right behind him. The walkers were still a bit away but there were a lot of them, maybe fifteen. In the tight space of the pile up that was too many for ball bats and machetes. Glenn saw Andrea and Dale hunching down on the RV roof, T-Dog and Rick rolled under a SUV. Herschel was helping Lori under a moving van where his daughters were. He saw Daryl crouching between a few cars. Glenn was shocked to see Carol pull Carl under a truck with her. Why was she outside the RV?

He didn't have much time to think on it because the walkers had reached the back of their caravan. Stumbling into the Hyundai and bouncing off it. Glenn hunkered down with Shane so they could just see over the edge but not be seen. No one moved as the geeks came up on the Chevy. When they started milling around the RV Glenn felt his stomach drop, 'Please just go on, please. They aren't really noticing the RV, thank god.' Glenn kept repeating to himself.

The sound was quiet at first then burst at a high pitched volume. Glenn started to shove his body from the roof but a strong arm caught his waist, a hand clamping over his mouth. The walkers that had passed the RV turned back at the sound of the cries. The RV door was open; he could see that from his spot. The geeks were getting closer and closer to the RV. Glenn screamed against the palm over his mouth, tears falling down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Glenn." Shane whispered in his ear. Glenn tried to fight the other man's grip but he wasn't strong enough. Everyone was startled but a sharp whistle. Glenn turned his head to see Daryl moving out from behind the cars his fingers still in his lips to bring another whistle forth.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" Daryl yelled waving his arms. He jumped up and down making loud whoop noises. Slowly the walkers turned to him, the crying now forgotten. They went for the meal they could see, not just a noise that might promise food, the walkers went for the sure thing. They started toward the redneck but he just backed up slowly. He let them advance on him; once all the walkers were bumping into each other to get through the cars he hopped the guard rail. Once most of them fell over it he took off into the woods, "This way! Come on!"

After a few minutes all the walkers had disappeared into the woods. Glenn was still struggling against the arms that held him. Shane slowly let the smaller man go. Glenn scrambled off the roof running to the RV where loud cries still came from. The rest of the group was crawling out of their hiding places as Glenn flung himself inside. The RV was empty; no walkers had made it inside before they were distracted by the redneck. Glenn stumbled to the back to find a very upset but safe infant. Glenn lifted him out of the basinet pressing him to his chest. Harley quieted to whimpers, he was hungry Glenn could tell, but he would have to wait a bit.

Glenn carried to the fussy baby out of the RV and was rushed by the others. He let everyone see he was unharmed just whiney. There was a moment of thick silence as everyone let the past minutes events sink in. No one was looking him in the face. Rick finally stepped up to place a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll start looking." Rick said firmly. Shane nodded from behind him with T-Dog, "Don't worry okay? We'll find him." Rick squeezed shoulder then he moved with the guys to get armed. It only took a few minutes to have their guns loaded and whatever silence weapons they could grab. Glenn felt a sickening sense of déjà vu as he watched them head out into the woods.

"Come inside." Lori said rubbing his back.

"I….I am gonna wait out here. It won't be long, he will be back soon." Glenn said shifting Harley in his arms. Lori nodded then headed to rest in the RV. Glenn wandered over to the rail, near where Daryl left the highway. He leaned against a car staring out at the woods. Harley who had quieted started making little grumbling noises while squirming. It was so mechanical at that moment, he lift his shirt aside to feed his son. It didn't even feel like he was there. Once his son had his fill Glenn burped him without a thought. He didn't even feel like he was awake, everything felt fuzzy.

"He will be okay, right?" Glenn asked down at the baby wiggling in his arms. Glenn shifted him to his hip, tiny hands gripping his shirt for support. "He is on his way back now. He'll be back any minute." Glenn forced a smile but even the baby didn't look convinced.

\-----------------------------------------

Any minute stretched into over hour, then two, then three, and then Glenn stopped counting. The sun went from high in the sky to dropping below the trees. Glenn had let Maggie take Harley into the RV for a nap about an hour earlier. He didn't know how to feel. He knew Daryl would have found any of them in twenty minutes, but it was Daryl they were looking for and neither Rick nor Shane were trackers. He wasn't really talking to anyone, even though Dale, Andrea, Maggie, Lori and Herschel had tried.

"Have some water sweetie." Carol said extending a bottle to him. Glenn glanced at her before taking the offered water. He was thirsty. He took a long drink looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Why were you not in the RV?" Glenn asked once his drink was done. Carol looked at a loss for words.

"Glenn…" Carol said fidgeting with her hands.

"Why?" Glenn asked, he didn't like her lack of answer.

"He was asleep; I figured he would be okay. I saw Carl alone and thought it would be best to watch him a minute." Carol said still fidgeting.

"So you chose one child over another?" Glenn asked, he felt a twinge of anger go through him.

"No! I just thought…"Carol wasn't sure what to say.

"Carl is ten; he can take care of himself. It didn't matter if he was asleep, the point was to make sure he was safe and you left him alone." Glenn sapped at her, he noticed the group start taking notice of their back and front.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't change what happened. If you had been with him we would have known he was safe, protected but no, everyone could see you left him. Sorry doesn't get Daryl back in here in the next five minutes, does it? It doesn't change anything, but my trust for you." Glenn seethed, he had trusted her.

"Maybe you should keep a closer eye on your own child, not rely on others to do it for you." Carol said with surprising power in her voice.

"Who are you to talk?" Glenn almost yelled, "I trust others to help me because I actually contribute around here. It's faster for me to find a hose and it isn't hard to sit on your butt in the RV and watch a baby sleep." Glenn said harshly, he saw Dale and Maggie heading toward them, to stop the fight but Glenn was already over it. He turned his back on Carol to watch the woods. He froze when he saw some movement in the trees. Then Rick broke through the edge of the trees, Maggie yelled from her new spot next to Glenn that the guys were back. Everyone rushed to the rail to watch the tree line. T-Dog followed Rick and behind him was Shane. No one else was there; Glenn felt his mouth go dry.

"I'm sorry." Rick yelled up at him.

"Maybe tomorrow." Andrea said rubbing Glenn's arm. He started to nod when he noticed something new on Shane.

"Is that….." Glenn couldn't even finish the question. Shane hung his head as he swung the crossbow off his back, Glenn noticing arrows in his hand, blood covered arrows.

"We found it maybe a mile and a half out. There were four dead walkers leading up to it, and then it was just on the ground." Shane said gingerly handing Glenn the bow. Glenn's hands were shaking as he took it. The arrows followed which Glenn shakily put in the holder.

"It was probably just weighing him down; he ditched it for speed, that's all." Dale said hopefully, looking for the guys to agree with him.

"This was about twenty yards past the crossbow." Shane said pulling something out of his belt. Glenn couldn't stop the gasp as the stuffed Raccoon was brought forward. It was stained, with blood and not the thick black blood of a walker. On the gray fluff were deep red stains, human blood. Glenn just stared at the toy, not taking it.

"We will look again tomorrow," Rick said, "If he is hurt, hurt not bitten he won't get far. He will find a safe place to hold up for the night then head back. He probably didn't want to lead walkers here with the smell of blood." Rick assured the group.

"And if he is bitten?" Beth asked the hard question. No one answered, all eyes were on Glenn. He swung the crossbow over his shoulder with such ease it even sacred him.

"I'm checking on Harley." Glenn said walking back to the RV. That was their silent answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the cliff hanger but I had to do it.
> 
> Tell me what ya'll think! Was this chapter good? Any ideas you want to toss my way? What will become of Daryl?
> 
> I should be able to update soon, but that being said, I am all of one sentence into the next chapter. Sorry!
> 
> Leave a comment please to tell me your thoughts! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a while! I kept getting writers block.
> 
> Remember the changes I have made to the story while you read, so nothing confuses you. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Glenn made his way to the back of the RV, ignoring worried questions and pitied stares. Harley was sitting in his basinet with his squirrel and a small ball someone must be found in the cars. Baby blue eyes looked up at him as he entered the bedroom of the RV. Glenn smiled despite everything of the day as that little mouth smiled at him. He placed the crossbow on the bed to the right of the bassinet before sitting on the other. He ran his fingers through soft brown hair; it was getting thicker all the time.

“Hey sweetie,” Glenn said places a kiss to Harley’s forehead, “Having fun?” he asked as the infant went back to playing only getting a giggle as answer. Glenn sat watching him entertain himself. He couldn’t help the empty feeling that was growing in his chest. Early that afternoon he so believed that Daryl was fine that he was coming back. Now he had an ownerless crossbow and a red stained plush toy. He didn’t know what he felt anymore. He wanted Daryl to come back, no he wanted him to be back but he didn’t know how plausible of an idea that was anymore.

He sat like that for hours. He didn’t come out when camp had been set up or dinner was done. Dale brought him a plate with some rice and peas but Glenn just picked at it. He feed Harley, changed him into a fresh diaper and onesie. It was about eight, give or take, when Harley fell asleep. Glenn sat up watching his son sleep for hours, his eyes roaming over that tiny face that looked so familiar. Glenn ran a finger over the small mole under his son’s eye. He knew Harley was going to turn out just like Daryl. He would be a little Asian redneck, the thought of it making Glenn smile sorrowfully. 

He didn’t know when he fell asleep but he knew he didn’t get much. He awoke to bussel outside the RV. He stretched before checking on Harley. Once in a fresh diaper and clothes he carried him outside. He didn’t feel much better, his stomach was still in knots but he knew he couldn’t hold up in the RV. When he stepped out he could see the surprise in everyone’s faces. 

“Morning, Glenn,” Dale said cautiously, Glenn pulled a small smile. He moved over to where a fire had been set up off the road. He accepted a plate from Maggie before settling down to eat. He sat cross legged so Harley could sit in the curve of his legs. He still just picked at the food but ate more than the night before. He was surprised when a bottle was extended to him. He looked up to see Carol holding it out to him.

“You’re not eating much, so feeding him will just drain your energy. I fixed a bottle, please take it.” Carol said with a hopeful but slightly miserable look on her face.

“Okay, thanks.” Glenn said taking the bottle, she was right after all. He felt slightly bad about his word from the previous day. It wasn’t totally her fault and even with her there she wasn’t armed. She couldn’t have protected Harley, so either way Daryl would have had to do the same, “Carol, I’m sorry.” Glenn said as he started feed Harley the bottle. He didn’t like it as much so getting him started was always a challenge but he gets use to it after a moment.

“I’m sorry too.” She said running a hand through his hair in a motherly gesture. Her face softened and he knew they were okay again. Once breakfast was cleaned up Rick started making plans.

“I’ll take Shane out to where we found the toy. If he was looking for a place to hunker down for the night it was probably close by.” Rick said looking over the map he had spread across one of the cars hoods. Glenn watched him pointing out possible places with Harley seated on his hip. 

“What about the rest of us?” Andrea asked while Rick rolled up the map.

“We can’t have everyone out in the woods beating every bush they see.” Shane said from Rick’s side.

“Exactly, Shane and I know how to vaguely track. None of us are like D-” Rick cut himself off to cast Glenn a quick glance. 

“No of us can track like Daryl. We are just shit out of luck he is the one missing.” Glenn said finishing what Rick wanted to say. The group nodded, all feeling the pain those words held. Rick and Shane started getting what they would need together. Glenn moved over to where they had set up folding chairs next to the RV where Lori sat resting. He still sympathized with her, it sucked the further along you get, especially in the heat. The guys were almost finished getting their gear together when they heard something.

“What is that?” Maggie asked the sound was coming from up the highway.

“It sounds like a monster truck.” Carl offered as every moved to look. After a moment a large truck came into view. It was driving down the other side of the highway, only having to maneuverer around a few cars on the mostly empty side. It looked like a military issues Hummer. It stopped when it reached the group. The windows were tented darkly so no one could see inside the cab. The door swung open causing everyone to flinch. A tall man stepped out. He looked to be in his forties, he was thin and lanky. His hair line was receding and he looked like he hadn’t bathed in months, but they all looked like that nowadays.

“Got a problem?” He asked as he shut the truck door. His voice was high, like he had been kicked in the balls too many times in his life. 

“Stop!” Rick commanded leveling the python at the guy.

“Whoa! Stay calm, I aint packing, left my piece in the truck.” He said raising his hands, “Names Al, just thought you folks could use some help.”

“Okay Al, why are you on the road?” Rick asked not lowering his gun.

“Getting supplies from the town a few miles up.” Al offered. There had been a town about six miles back.

“Where is your camp?” Shane asked from Rick’s side. 

“About a mile back yonder. We are up in an old picnic area off the highway.” He answered.

“Are you lying? You better tell the truth because I’m really not in a generous mood today.” Rick asked with a look that had no nonsense.

“I aint lyin’.” He said solidly. Rick nodded lowering his gun. “Now, what’s got all your panties in a twist?” Al asked dropping his hands after running one through thinning black hair. The group exchanged looks, silently deciding they could trust this man, he was out numbered and if his gun really was in the truck out armed. 

“We lost a man yesterday, in the woods. We are about to go look for him.” Dale answered for the group.

“Shit, that’s a damn shame. How did ya lose him?” He asked leaning back against his truck. Another look was exchanged.

“There was a herd of walkers. He drew them away to protect his son.” Rick said nodding over to Harley who was staring in wonder at the new comer.

“God damn shame. So, that the guys boy? This guy another Asian?” Al asked stepping forward to get a look at Harley, his dark eyes narrowing in scrutiny. Glenn pressed him closer to his body.

“No, he is white.” T-Dog answered casually, it was the truth.

“Then why does this guy’s son look part chink?” He asked taking in the babies features. 

“Because he is my son too and he is half-Korean.” Glenn spat the words out like daggers. No one is going to call his son that. It took a minute before his words settled in then they clicked in the guy’s head.

“Fuck, it’s one of them genuine male pregnancies. Thought that was just tabloid bull shit.” Al laughed as he looked Harley over again.

“We don’t have time for this. What do you want?” Shane asked stepping next to Glenn, putting himself between the two.

“I don’t want nothing but I might be able to help.” He said putting his hands in his pockets.

“We don’t need it.” Shane snapped at him. 

“Oh really? Any of ya’ll hunters? Trackers? Hell any of ya’ll ever catch anything?” He asked snidely. When he got no answer he continued, “Then ya’ll aint gonna find shit. Now, I got a guy back at camp knows the woods better than hooker knows her corner. He could find your guy in no time.” Al said with a smirk. 

“No thanks.” Rick said firmly.

“Well, that’s a damn shame. Well, good luck. Hope you at least find some of him.” Al started back to his truck.

“Do you mean it?” Glenn called out to him, “You swear this guy can find him?”

“Stack a’ bibles.” He said turning back to them.

“Rick, it’s worth a shot.” Lori said seeing the desperation in Glenn’s face, “If it’s just two guys we will be safe. We out-number them.” Rick thought it over.

“Fine but don’t screw with us.” Rick said harshly.

“You got it boss. I’ll just go get him. Give me about twenty.” He said before hopping in his truck. He turned it back the way he came and was gone.

“Can we trust him?” Maggie asked wringing her hands.

“We don’t have much choice. He is right; we don’t stand a chance finding Daryl. Maybe this guy has a better shot at it.” Shane said sounding unsure but hell, they all were unsure about everything at that point.

\-----------------------------------

Glenn settled Harley down for his nap. After a nice breakfast, Harley ate like a king compared to everyone else, and meeting a new face the little guy was tired. Glenn watched him snuggle with his squirrel before a familiar sound had him exiting the RV. 

“That’s a motorcycle.” Glenn said watching the road with the rest. He was right; a large motorcycle came into view with a standard pick up trialing it. Glenn saw Rick and Shane tighten their holds on their weapons as the bike drew closer. The rider killed the engine then got up swiping long legs over the machine. Glenn felt his stomach tighten and his blood run cold. A small man hopped out of the truck to join the biker. He was maybe a little shorter than Glenn with red hair and freckles. The two men walked up to the group.

“Damn, aint this a kick in the ass?” the large biker asked with a laugh, the smaller man looked confused.

“Funny, Merle.” Shane sniped at the large man. Glenn hadn’t felt the desire to vomit so strongly since he was pregnant. Blue eyes scanned the group, the smirk everyone remembered plastered on his face.

“Never thought I’d meet up with you folks again. Who did ya’ll dumbasses lose? Heard it was someone with a part gook baby.” He asked his eyes doing a head count. Well, he hadn’t changed much Glenn noticed. Merle looked over the group another time before his face took on a new look, a scowl replacing his smirk. “Where is little Darlenna?”

“That’s what you are supposed to find out.” Shane said harshly. 

“You fuck heads lost him?” Merle asked coldly. No one answered. “Fuck this, aint my damn job to go looking for people.” Merle started back to his bike leaving the smaller guy behind.  
“I’ll help. I don’t look like must but I’m pretty good at hunting. Use to hunt all the time for fun. I’m Kevin by the way.” The small guy offered hopefully. Glenn had faith in the kid but he knew the larger man was better at this. 

“Merle please.” Glenn called after the man, Merle stopped in his tracks, “I know you don’t owe us anything. After what happened we should be so lucky that you don’t blast our heads off…but please we need your help. We can’t find him alone.” Glenn knew he was begging.

“What’s it to you chink?” Merle said turning.

“Think about what you said, a half Korean baby.” Glenn said walking up to the larger man, the noise from Rick’s throat an ignored warning. Merle took what he said in then his face twisted into an even crueler scowl.

“You tellin’ me Daryl had a kid with you?” Merle asked clenching his fists. Wow, the Dixon brothers were really accepting of the guys having baby’s thing. 

“Yes.” Glenn whispered he glanced at those fisted worriedly. Merle just stood there breathing harshly for a moment.

“Well, it aint like I didn’t know his preference. He was a dumb fuck for thinking I didn’t see right through him but with you. Fuck.” Merle said unclenching his fists to run a hand through his light hair. Glenn could see the thick scars on his wrist, the sight making his stomach clench. 

“Will you please help? If not for the group, do it for Daryl.” Glenn said softly, Merle shot him a look, “I know a lot of things Merle, not everything but a lot. I know he loves you and honestly, I can see why in some ways but in others I can’t. He went looking for you; you can do the same for him.” 

“I’ll think about it.” Merle said looking to the side. Glenn couldn’t believe him. Think about it? Daryl never thought about going after Merle, he just acted. Glenn huffed before stalking back to the RV; he couldn’t take this right now. A pissy big brother was not something he wanted to deal with. 

He knew they needed Merle to find Daryl; the worst part was Merle knew that too. Glenn plopped down on the bed raking his fingers through his hair. His eyes fell on the crossbow across from him. How much longer did they have to find him? Realistically, it wasn’t very long. After Sophia everyone knew being alone was practically a death sentence. Though, Merle had been alone too for some amount of time, right? He managed to make, so if anyone could keep surviving it was a Dixon. Glenn nearly jumped as the RV door slammed open. He jerked his eyes to the floor when the big redneck stormed in.

“You got a problem chink?” Merle asked as he entered the back room.

“I’m Korean and what if I do?” Glenn snapped at Merle. His eyes flicked to Harley to make sure he hadn’t been disturbed. 

“You got some mouth on you.” Merle huffed at the smaller man. Honestly, Glenn didn’t know where this courage was coming from, he had just had enough. 

“I’m not in mood for this Merle. Either help us or fuck off.” Glenn cradled his head in his hands; he couldn’t handle this right now. It hurt to look at Merle. He looked so much like Daryl and he was still ashamed of having a hand in leaving him on that roof.

“Why should I help?” Merle asked crossing his arms over his chest.

“Because for the first time in his life, Daryl actually needs you. I know how little you were there for him growing up. Always in juvie then the army then jail. You never really were there for him. Sure, you taught him how to hunt and everything but you never once acted like he mattered.” Glenn took a breath he looked up at Merle to judge his reaction, his face was neutral. “He is your little brother, I don’t know what that means to you but it means a lot to everyone else. You mean a lot to him. He has missed you, even though he would never say it, it’s in his eyes.”

“Ahh Darlenna missed me. How cute.” Merle said sarcastically.

“You missed him too; it’s in your eyes. You want to go find him, you’re just afraid to muck up your reputation as an uncaring asshole. For once think about him and not yourself.” Glenn said watching the older man, when he got no reaction he looked away from him. His eyes fell on the crossbow again, it just didn’t look right laying there like that it belonged on Daryl’s back, in his hands. Merle followed his eyes and couldn’t stop his own eyes from widening.

“Must’ve been in a real pinch to leave that behind.” Merle said off handedly, “He’s had it since he was ten.”

“When you bought it for him. It was half off because the store was going out of business. You thought he would like it.” Glenn said recited the story as Daryl had told him. He had only just gotten the redneck to open up to him.

“He loves the damn thing. Hard to believe he told yuh that story.” Merle said looking Glenn in the eye.

“He has started to tell me a lot. I want to know everything about him.” Glenn said looking back into the rednecks eyes. Merle looked away, and then glanced down at the bassinet.

“So, a kid huh?” Merle asked looking the baby over.

“Yeah, a boy.” Glenn said reaching over to run a hand over Harley’s hair.

“What’s his name?” Merle asked nonchalantly but Glenn could tell he really wanted to know.

“Harley.” Glenn answered.

“He got your last name? Like Ho or somthin’.” Glenn couldn’t help chuckling at the questions.

“No, his name is Dixon. He is one after all.” Merle nodded slowly. “He is your nephew Merle. The same blood in his veins runs in yours, and Daryl’s.”

“And yours.” Merle didn’t sound cruel, it sounded for like an honest observation.

“Is that so bad?” Glenn asked.

“Guess not anymore.” He said with a shrug. Glenn knew it, Merle wasn’t that bad. He was just stuck in his ways, ways he never knew any different from. Glenn looked down at Harley as the baby stirred. Hazy eyes opened, looking around to take in his surroundings, he really was like Daryl. When still unfocused eyes landed on Merle he squealed. Harley tugged himself up to the end of the bassinet.

“deh deh deh.” Harley babbled reaching his hands out to the large redneck. Glenn gasped, that was what he did when he saw Daryl. 

“What is he doin’?” Merle asked confused.

“He thinks you’re Daryl.” Glenn said his eyes welling up. Merle glanced at him but Glenn jerked his head to the side, not wanting his unshed tears to be seen by him.

“Sorry kid, I aint your pop,” Merle said reaching out his hand for Harley to grab. Little fingers wrapping around calloused fingers and scarred wrist. Glenn choked back a sob at the sight.   
“Merle please.” Glenn whispered he looked up to see the older man’s questioning gaze. “I can’t do this alone. I can’t raise him. He needs both of us. I can’t-I can’t do this whole fucked up world alone.” Glenn knew he looked pathetic, crying like a girl to Merle. 

“Fine.” That was all he said, just one word as he pulled his hand from Harley’s grasp. He turned without another word and left the RV. Glenn sat in shock but couldn’t help smiling.

“Alright, ya’ll are damn lucky I’m in a givin mood.” Merle said stalking out of the RV. “Kevin you’re with me. Everyone else should head to our camp.”

“Why are you helping?” Andrea asked doubtful of how giving Merle Dixon could be.

“Aint like I got anythin better to do. Grimes weren’t it?” Merle said walking up to Rick, who nodded. “Our camp is a mile or so up the highway. There is a sign on the side of the road for the turn off. There are five men and a few women and kids. Ya’ll will fit right in.”

“Why should we go to your camp?” Shane asked crossing his arms over his chest.

“For one it aint in the middle of the damn open highway. Another is medicine. We aint got no doc but our first aid supply is packed.” Merle said glaring at the ex-cop.

“Rick, it is probably best. Our medical supplies are quite low; I could do more for Daryl with better supplies.” Herschel said getting a raised eyebrow from Merle, “I’m a vet; I know a thing or two about medical care.” Merle just nodded.

“Alright, everyone goes to their camp but I’m going with you guys.” Rick said firmly, “Shane you take care of everyone.” No one argued for once. Everything was packed up and ready to go in minutes. Rick hugged Lori and Carl before they got in the Chevy and the cars were off to the camp.

“Alright, ladies. Daylights a wastin’.” Merle said leading the way into the woods. Rick hopped he made the right choice. 

\--------------------------------

Merle was really good at this. When they reached the spot they found the toy he crouched to get a better view of the surrounding grounds, his eyes moving around taking everything in.   
“Lucky you damn cops didn’t fuck up his trail.” Merle said pointing out a trail that was barely visible, they had missed it the previous day. “His trail is pretty good. But there were walkers and by the look of it maybe three or four.” Rick couldn’t see any of the trails he was pointing out, even the guy Kevin looked to be having trouble seeing them.

Merle started after the tracks his brother had left. His foot falls were completely silent; even though he was huge he made no noise. Rick was struggling to keep his moves silent, from what he saw of the Dixon brothers this had to be in their blood. Merle pointed out some blood on a bush and covering the leaf covered ground. It was like his eyes saw everything, like nothing was getting past him, Rick could respect that. After a half hour or so Merle stopped.

“His trail is getting messy.” Merle said with an odd look on his face.

“What does that mean?” Kevin asked.

“Until now his steps were straight, even. Now they are swaying, like he is stumbling. Plus, right here, looks like he was lying down.” Merle said scrutinizing the tracks, “Plus, the walker tracks went off his course some time back. They don’t just stop like that, aint in their nature to pass up a meal.” 

“What are you getting at?” Rick asked, hoping Merle wasn’t thinking what he was.

“That we might not be doing a rescue no more.” Merle said then continued ahead, not leaving time for more questions. Rick wouldn’t believe that, Daryl was fine he had to be. They pushed ahead, when the sound of flowing water reached their ears. It got louder the longer they followed the tracks. They broke through the trees to come up on a small creek. 

“Look!” Kevin said pointing to a large tree by the water. Slumped against the trunk was what looked like a body. They started toward it cautiously; with the shade of the leaves it was hard to see the figure. When they got within a few yards Rick felt his stomach drop.

“Daryl.” He breathed. He was taken off guard when Merle barreled forward.

“Darleena get your ass up.” He commanded. He reached his brothers side and he hated to admit that the sight of him had his heart dropping. Daryl’s shirt was off, torn up to serve as bandages for what looked to be one hell of an injury on his back. He was covered in dirt and blood. “Come on, get movin.”

He didn’t move. Merle leaned forward, unwanted relief filling his chest when he heard him breathing but it was ragged. He saw him jerk. It was a weak twitch but it was something. He smacked his arm, “Darleena!”

It was weak but it was enough to get a smile on Rick’s face and even Merle’s, “f-fuck…..y…you.”

\-----------------------------------------

When they pulled up to the camp it wasn’t surprising that they were greeted with guns. Glenn had Harley tight to his chest as they were questioned.

“Why ya’ll here?” Asked a huge man, even bigger than Merle. He looked almost six and a half feet tall. His head was shaved and had a bushy full beard. He looked like a bear turned human. 

“Merle sent us here. Said it would be safer than the road.” Shane answered obviously not threatened. 

“I know these folk, they harmless, well mostly.” Al said coming to the front. The large bear guy holstered his gun nodding. “Come on, get comfy.”

“Thank you.” Dale said as they followed him. The camp wasn’t that big. The clearing still held about five picnic tables. Four cars and the large truck were parked at the entrance of the grounds. About eight tents were sent open throughout. There was a small restroom building off to the side.

“Well, let’s get intro out of the way.” Al said leading them to a large fire pit, “Sit sit! Well, ya’ll know I’m Al and you have met Merle and Kevin. Go on guys, say ya’lls hellos.”

“Harvey.” The large bear man said.

“I’m Steve and this is Adam.” An average looking guy said with another blandly average guy next to him. He sounded Northern but he didn’t seem like a threat. 

“Mick.” A harsh looking black man said, he didn’t look too friendly and the two pistols strapped to his legs didn’t look to inviting.

“I’m Alice,” A pretty blonde girl said, “Harvey is my boyfriend.” He was almost twice her size, how that worked out Glenn didn’t want to know.

“My names Pat,” A woman with a kind face said, she pulled a red haired small girl from behind her legs, “This is Kayla, Kevin is my son also.”

“It’s nice to meet you all. I’m Shane. This is Dale, Andrea, Carol, Lori, Carl, Herschel, Maggie, Beth, T-Dog and Glenn. The little guy is Harley.” Shane said gesturing to each person in turn. 

They all chatted, mostly about nothing. Everyone crowded around the fire in lawn chairs and on logs set up around it. Glenn thought for the most part everyone was nice. After a while Harley started getting fussy, he was hungry. Glenn didn’t want to burden them about having to make a bottle. “Can I use the restroom? I need to feed him.” Glenn asked standing.

“Of course, I’ll take you.” Pat said getting up, Glenn thanked her. She lead him to the restroom, he entered the men’s side while she waited at the door. It wasn’t the cleanest but it wasn’t terrible. 

“I’ll hold him for you, while you get set up.” Pat said Glenn handed her his squirming infant. He was about to pull his shirt up when the door banged open. He turned to find Harvey standing in the door.

“Got the baby?” His voice was ominous. Pat ran past Glenn to stand behind the large man. Glenn started after her but a strong hand snatched his arm, stopping him. 

“What are you doing?!” Glenn demanded. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll keep him safe for you, I swear.” She said with tears welling up in her eyes. He was about to ask her what she meant when something slammed into the back of his head, making consciousness impossible. 

\---------------------------------

“Good to hear your voice.” Rick said crouching next to him. Blue eyes struggled to open, unfocused and foggy. 

“Rick?” Daryl managed to choke out.

“It’s me, man.” Rick lightly gripped his shoulder.

“Thought you was someone else.” Daryl said trying to sit up.

“Like me baby brother?” Merle asked a laugh booming as Daryl jumped at his voice.

“M-Merle?” Daryl raised his eyes to his brother.

“Who else would have found your sorry ass?” Merle asked with a smirk.

“Good point.” Daryl said struggling to get to his feet.

“I resent that.” Rick said jokingly offering his shoulder to the redneck. He hefted the injured man up to his feet; Daryl had to lean heavily against him. “What happened?” Rick asked feeling the brittle dried blood on his back. 

“A little ways in there was a gully, didn’t see it until I was steppin right into it. Has some jagged ass rocks down the sides, fucked my back up pretty good.” Daryl said trying to get his legs to listen to him.

“Looks like you lost a lot of blood. You even dropped your crossbow. How did you get away from the walkers?” Rick asked helping Daryl take a few testing steps. 

“I ditched it. I didn’t have any more arrows so it was jus dead weight. They followed me a while then I came up on a few deer; guess they liked the look of them more than me.” Daryl was starting to get his legs back under his control. 

“Why were you on the ground?” Merle asked out of nowhere, the older Dixon had barely spoken to the younger.

“Honestly, I passed out for a bit.” Daryl said with a shrug which caused him to wince. 

“Let’s get you back; Glenn is out of his head right now.” Rick said with a chuckle. Daryl shot him a glare then glanced over to his brother.

“I know about you and the kid, little brother.” Merle said with a scoff. 

“You know?” Daryl looked at him skeptically, “And you aint busting my head open?”

“Good lord, ya’ll all think the same. I don’t give a shit who you’re fuckin Darleena. But I gotta say, even for a part slant-eye that baby a yours is darn cute.” Merle said with an eye roll. 

“You seem different.” Rick said echoing the words in Daryl’s head.

“Guess bein cuffed on a roof does that to ya.” Merle quipped.

“Merle, I am sorry for that. I’m not sorry for cuffing you, I’m sorry we left you.” Rick said stepping up to the older man, Daryl still using him for balance. 

“I figured you were, at least the kid said ya’ll were. It’s in the past no point bitchin over it.” Merle sounded sincere.

“Why did you leave? How did you leave?” Daryl asked getting some strength back, able to stand more on his own.

“Sun was fuckin with my head, had to get off the damn roof. So, I broke my hand. Slipped the cuffs and was gone. Didn’t really expect you to come lookin for like the chink said you did.” Merle said with a shrug while absentmindedly rubbing his wrist, “Hand healed up alright for the most part, can still shot a gun and jerk one out. No real loss.” Daryl couldn’t help chuckling at his brothers words, he was the same old Merle, he was just sober, Daryl could tell. Well, it isn’t like there are drug dealers anymore, so it made sense that he was clean. His stash had been used up, all the painkillers and antibiotics used. The ecstasy and meth tossed. Merle would have to stay sober. 

“Thanks big brother.” Daryl said reaching out slapping him on the arm. Merle nodded, refraining from returning the slap, seeing as that alone might have made the younger brother topple.

“Let’s get ya back to the wife and kids.” Merle joked.

“Umm….”Kevin said after a few minutes, “So, that pretty Asian is your like, partner?” Everyone stopped in their tracks at his words. Daryl still using Rick for support turned hard eyes on the kid.

“What did you call him?” Daryl asked his voice hard.

“I didn’t call him that, Al did.” Kevin said putting his hands up in a defeated gesture.

“Why would Al say that?” Merle asked stepping toward the kid, Daryl question of who is Al ignored.

“H-H-He said that since you’re leaving camp they had the perfect chance t-to umm….do like they use to.” Kevin started wringing his hands.

“Like they use to?” Daryl asked but one look at his brother’s face had him knowing it was nothing good. 

“Are you serious?” Merle’s face was dark. 

“I’m sorry Merle; he was so excited because this is the first time you have left the camp in months.” Kevin looked about to piss himself. 

“What did they use to do?” Rick asked.

“We gotta go, ya’ll are movin too slow.” Merle said grabbed Daryl’s other arm and tossing it over his shoulder. He started at a fast pace back to the highway. Daryl felt his legs protesting the quick motion but he didn’t say anything.

“Merle?” Daryl didn’t like the way his brother was acting.

“When I first found these guys they was the pillage and rape type. I don’t like that shit, so I made em stop, well not the takin stuff part.” Merle said as the highway came into view.

“They were scared of Merle. This guy shows up busted hand and detoxing. First time Harvey gave him lip Merle bloodied it. I use to beg them not to do that stuff, but they only left my mama and sister be ‘cause I’m a descent hunter. Merle made them stop cold turkey.” Kevin said nearly running to keep up. 

“You sent them there Merle. Why would you do that? You knew how those people are.” Rick asked helping get Daryl into the pick-up. 

“I didn’t think that just cause I’m gone for five fuckin minutes they would start that shit again.” Merle growled in response. 

“My wife and kid are there.” Rick snapped at him.

“They are safe and so are the pretty girls. Al just wants the Asi-” Kevins words were cut off by a smack from Merle.

“Shut your damn mouth.” Merle said shoving the kid in the driver’s seat. He stomped over to his new bike but something caught his eye. “Holy shit.” He said walking up to his old bike, he got on it and sighed. The keys were still in the ignition. The bike roared to life and Merle couldn’t stop grinning. 

“Give me the keys to your other one; I’ll drive it back for you. I know the basics.” Rick said holding out his hand. Merle tossed him the keys no questions asked, if he had his way, he wouldn’t need them again. Wasting no more time Merle put the bike in gear and took off. The pick-up right behind him and Rick a little ways back trying to get use to the motorcycle.

\----------------------------

Pat walked back to the group with a still fussing Harley. She tried to act casual but she had never been a part of this before. She wouldn’t have been a part now if Mick hadn’t threatened her daughter. All the eyes of the new comers hit her when she reached the fire.

“Where is Glenn?” Maggie asked seeing Harley in Pat’s arms. 

“He is still in the bathroom, needed a moment.” She said sitting down away from everyone.

“Give me Harley.” Lori said holding her hands out for the baby. Pat glanced at Mick then shook her head in the negative. 

“He told me to hold him.” She said not moving to hand the baby over.

“I have helped take care of him his whole life, Glenn will understand.” Lori said making a ‘give-him-here’ motion with her hands. Pat shook her head again, she was told to not let any of the new group touch the baby then their leverage would be gone. 

“Give Lori the baby.” Shane said voice full of authority. She still didn’t move. Shane’s hand fell onto his pistol but the cocking of a shot gun had him freezing. He looked up to see the guy, Mick aiming at him. “What the fuck are you trying to pull?” Shane growled. 

“Nothing, just relax bro.” Mick said not lowering his gun in the least. Lori pulled Carl to her as Maggie and Beth clung to their father. Shane glared as he pulled his gun to aim back at Mick, he wasn't taking this bullshit.

“How can I relax with a gun in my face, pal.” Shane grounded out. He jumped slightly when Al burst out laughing.

“I would lower that gun if I were you.” Al said still laughing.

“Why is that?” Shane asked glaring over at the near hysterical man.

“That’s why.” A voice from behind him said. Shane looked over his shoulder to see the big bear guy, Harry or Harvey, toss a barely conscious Glenn to the ground. Shane let his weapon fall when a gun was leveled at Glenn’s head. 

“You bastards. I should have known this was a trap. Dixon was involved after all.” Shane said putting his gun away. Al laughed even harder at the irony of the situation that was lost to Shane. Glenn shook his head trying to clear it. His head was pounding; the base of his skull where the butt of a gun made impact throbbed.

“Let’s have some fun shall we.” Al said standing to his feet. Alice grabbed Kayla then rushed off to one of the tents with the girl, so she wouldn’t have to see. Adam stomped away, still without a word, with Steve rushing after him. Glenn managed to get into a sitting position but froze when the muzzle of the gun grazed his hair. “I think an audience with be a nice addition? What do you guys think?”

“Very nice.” Harvey said with a smirk while Mick nodded.

“Now, Mick you keep a gun on that guy, he looks frisky.” Al said moving to stand in front of Glenn, “I’m gonna need ya to behave and be totally honest with me, got it?” Glenn wanted to tell him to go fuck himself but a glance at Harley in an unknown person’s arms had him nodding instead. He felt so stupid, how could he have handed his son to a complete stranger like that? 

“Good boy. Now, is that really your son? Like gave birth to him?” Glenn nodded, “So, you can get pregnant?” Glenn nodded again. “Hmm, strip.” Glenn looked up at him with wide eyes. “You heard me.”

Glenn’s hands were shaking as he grabbed the hem of his shirt. He was fighting with himself. He didn't want to do this. He had apparently taken too long because Harvey reached down and yanked it off him. Glenn looked up at Al and wanted to vomit when he gestured toward his pants. Glenn still stalled but managed to get his pants off by himself, pulling his feet out of his shoes and kicking them aside. 

“Very nice.” Al said looking him up and down in just his underwear, Glenn really wanted to vomit. “One more question. Can you get pregnant now? Is it like with chicks, sometimes they just can’t get pregnant?” Al asked. Glenn looked over at his friends, he could see on Maggie’s face she wanted him to lie. That maybe if he could get pregnant they would stop this. Al seemed to see his wheels turning. He pulled his pistol out of his pants, “Pat.” She held Harley out away from her body. Glenn’s eyes shot to his son who started crying. He leveled the gun at the upset infant. 

“Don’t!” Glenn cried desperately. 

“Answer me.” Al said cocking the gun, “Honestly.”

“No, I can’t. Not right now. Please put your gun down!” Glenn begged he felt some relief when the gun was put away.

“Good boy, honesty is the best policy after all.” Al said with a laugh. Glenn hated this man, how dare he use a baby as a bargaining chip. Glenn took a step back instinctively when Al stepped toward him but a gun between his shoulder blades made him pause. He flinched when unfamiliar hands ran over his stomach. No one but Daryl was allowed to touch him. He was yanked forward against the tall man. “You sure are pretty.” Al said leaning down. Glenn had the presence of mind to turn his head so that sloppy lips landed on his neck not his face. Clammy hands ran down his sides making him shudder in distaste. 

“Stop it!” Maggie yelled rushing to her feet, “You have no right to do this. You’re sick. Using a man’s son against him, you’re a monster!” Al turned to say something to her when he heard something. It couldn’t be. The sound of tires skidding on gravel had all eyes on the entrance to the camp.

“No!” Al yelled shoving Glenn away from him as Merle jumped off the still running bike while the pick-up drove up behind it.

“You son of a bitch!!” Merle yelled garbing Al by the shirt collar.

“I was just playin ‘round.” Al said frantically before a large fist crashed into his face. Harvey had dropped his gun as soon a Merle arrived; he wasn’t going to face Merle he knew he stood no chance. Mick stared at the scene having forgotten about the man he was supposed to be keeping at gun point. Shane grabbed the barrel yanking the gun out of lacked hands.

Maggie rushed over to Pat yanking the waling infant from her hands. Kevin was at her side but despite the fact that he was there Maggie clocked her across the jaw. Pat’s head snapped to the side and she cried out in pain. Kevin frantically tried to soothe her as Maggie stalked off with baby. “Bitch.” Maggie hissed through her teeth. 

Glenn was fumbling to get his clothes on. He looked up as Rick arrived in Merle’s large bike. His eyes drifted to the pick-up and he felt his legs go weak. Leaning against the hood for support as he walked was the only man Glenn wanted to see at that moment. Even with everyone’s frantic voices, the sound of a heavy beating and his sons crying Glenn couldn’t register all that. His shirt was only half on but his feet took over.

“Daryl.” Glenn said with a quiet sob, he stopped when he reached him. He looked awful and judging but how he was standing he felt it. Daryl gave him a small smile before pulling him against his chest, “Daryl you’re hurt.” Glenn said trying to gently pull away. 

“Don’t care. After all this shit, we both need this.” Daryl said wrapping his arms around Glenn holding him close. Glenn choked on a sob as he tentatively wrapped his arms around Daryl, arms low on his waist to avoid his injuries. He didn’t squeeze he just clung to him gently. His tears smearing the dirt on the broad chest his face was pressed against. Glenn pulled back and smiled up at Daryl. Calloused hands cupped his face as chapped lips pressed against his forehead. 

“Let’s get the fuck out of here.” Andrea said loudly making chuckles ripple through the crowd. Merle was telling Lori where the first aid supplies were, she got them for Herschel. 

“Come on Daryl. Let’s get you in the RV so I can patch you up.” Herschel said coming to his side. Daryl nodded releasing Glenn and letting the old man help him to the RV. Glenn took Harley from Maggie and nearly squeezed him to death. He kissed all over his tiny face until he was satisfied that his baby was alright. Glenn managed to get the rest of his clothes and shoes on one handed. 

He saw Merle standing over a now knocked out and beaten Al.

“Thank you, for everything.” Glenn said coming to stand at Merle’s side. Merle just shrugged in response. “Come with us.” Glenn whispered.

“Why would I do that?” Merle asked with a smirk, Glenn could see he was just messing around.

“We need you, man. With Daryl down for the count who will go hunting for us?” Glenn joked.

“Very true. Guess that’s better than this lot.” Merle said moving over to get his things. Glenn smiled watching him quickly pack up, not sparing a word for his camp mates. 

“You’re just going to leave?” Kevin asked from his mother’s side, she was now blooming one hell of a bruise on her chin. Merle shot a glare over at the kid.

“Yeah, I am. Aint worth my time bein here.” Merle said breaking down his tent and getting his things together. He ignored anything further from his ex-group members.

Glenn didn’t really know Merle before, hell no one had, but he was so different now. This was the Merle that Daryl was always talking about. Merle could be a descent enough person, when he wanted to be. He was also a pretty good brother. Merle had everything packed onto his old bike in no time.

“What about the other motorcycle?” Glenn asked.

“If he wasn’t hurt he could drive but seeing as the situation is, I guess we leave it.” Merle said looking over at the hog; it was a damn fine bike. Newer, with a nice paint job, even though it was red, not Merle favorite color but Daryl’s. It looked like a bike Daryl would own, maybe that’s why Merle chose to take it in the first place.

“I can drive it. I use to ride my friends motorcycle all the time.” T-Dog said walking up, “It’s a shame to just leave it.” Merle observed him for a moment before nodding. Maybe even Merle could change in some ways. 

“Let’s go guys.” Rick called out, “Saddle up.” Merle and T-Dog started the bikes. Glenn hurried into the RV with Harley. With the two bikes in the lead they headed out.

Glenn made his way to the back of the RV. Dale and Shane were in the front again fussing over the map. The back sliding door, more paper really, was shut. He knocked and Herschel opened it. He nodded moving past Glenn out into the RV. Glenn entered the room, closing the flimsy door. Daryl was set up on a mountain of pillows on the bed to the right; his crossbow leaned against the bed.

“How do you feel?” Glenn asked sitting on the edge of the bed with Harley in his lap. Daryl held his arms out which were filled with his son. He held the squirming baby to his chest, pressing a kiss to his soft hair. He let out a deep sigh before looking up into Glenn’s eyes.

“Much better,” He said with a smile as Harley started fussing.

“He’s hungry; he has been for over an hour now.” Glenn said taking him back. He pulled his shirt off tossing it to floor; it was only Daryl here, no need for modesty. Harley was straight to business once he was situated against Glenn’s chest. Daryl watched his son eat for a moment for turning his eyes to Glenn.

“How does your back feel?” Glenn asked as his leg was rubbed by Daryl.

“It’s aint that bad. Herschel gave me some painkillers, just 800mg ibuprofen but its helpin’. Didn’t need stitches again, I hate those damn things.” Glenn smiled at him, almost died but still making unserious comments. There was a light knock on the door.

“It’s me guys, can I come in.” Shane asked through the thin barrier. 

“Yeah.” Glenn said shifted Harley to the other side, Shane had seen him nurse before, he didn’t seem to mind. Shane came in closing the curtain like door behind him for privacy.

“We are just going to head north. Let Daryl heal up some before we have any real destination in mind. Gotta get you feeling better man.” Shane said as he turned to leave.

“Shane, who found my crossbow?” Daryl called after him.

“I did, with Rick and T-Dogs help.” Shane answered half in the room, half out.

“Thanks. Means a lot.” Daryl said reaching his hand out to Shane who clasped it for a second.

“No problem brother.” Shane said before walking out. Glenn burped Harley then set him in his basinet; he couldn’t help smiling as he passed right out.

“Now he’s got the right idea.” Daryl said watching him sleep a moment.

“Get some rest, Daryl.” Glenn said brushing some stray hair off his brow. Daryl caught his hand and brought it to his lips to press a kiss to his knuckles. Daryl continued to hold his hand even after he fell asleep, “I love you.” Glenn knew he was lucky to still have Daryl and he knew he owed having them all back together to Merle.

\-----------------------------------

They set up camp at an abandoned rest stop. They stayed there for over a week, waiting for Daryl to heal. He was stuck on bed for three days, only allowed to get up to use the bathroom. He almost went mad not being able to do anything. By the fourth and fifth day he was up and about again. He still couldn’t go hunting but it was good to be out of the RV.

Merle had really picked up the slack with Daryl incapacitated. He did watch and hunted with little protest. He still had a mouth like a sailor, not the friendliest and a short temper but he was much better than before. Daryl told them he always acted worse when high, so the lack of drugs had to be what caused him to be so mellow. 

After a week had passed Daryl pretty much was back to one hundred percent. His back was a mess of nearly healed scabs, which was guaranteed to leave some scars. Daryl had been told to take it easy but that didn’t stop him for going out hunting with his brother. He came back with a string of squirrels and a few rabbits. He was back in business. Everyone sat down for dinner that night, glad to have Daryl back at the hunting. Merle was a good hunter but Daryl was better. 

“It’s good to have you back to normal, man.” Shane said slapping Daryl on the arm, cautious of his back. Daryl smirked at his comment with a nod in thanks.

“Not that we don’t appreciate you hunting Merle, but he’s got you beat big time.” Rick said with a smile.

“He is pretty damn good at it.” Merle said with a shrug and grin.

“Better than you could ever be.” Daryl said joking.

“You win this one, Daryl, but let’s see how you handle that new bike. Then we can talk.” Merle said shoving Daryl shoulder getting shoved in return.

“Holy crap,” Glenn said getting everyone’s attention, “That was the first time you have used Daryl’s name in a week.” Everyone thought about before nodding.

“Why call him Daryl when Dumbass is more fittin’?” Merle said with a smirk. Glenn laughed as Daryl flipped him off.

\--------------------------------------

Daryl and Glenn didn’t have watch duty that night. They went into RV to get ready for bed. Glenn quickly changed Harley; he was practically falling asleep as he was put in night pj’s. Once in his bassinet he was out. Glenn smiled at the sight as he removed his clothes; it was too hot to sleep in anything but boxers. He watched Daryl pull off his shirt, his back no longer wrapped in bandages so he would see the pretty much healed wounds. Daryl tossed his jeans to the floor as he plopped down on his bed before looking up at Glenn. Glenn blushed realizing he had been staring. 

“Co’mere.” Daryl said patting the bed next to him. Glenn sat down beside him. Daryl brushed some stray hair out of Glenn’s face and then ran his hand down the cup his cheek. Glenn nuzzled into his hand with a smile. Daryl leaned over to press his lips to Glenn’s. Glenn smiled has he returned the kiss, bringing his arms up to wrap around the older man’s neck. The kisses became deeper, more passionate and hurried. Glenn slid further onto the bed pulling Daryl down with him. When Glenn’s head hit the pillow they broke the kiss.

“He’s out,” Daryl said leaning up to look into the basinet checking to make sure they hadn’t disturbed Harley. Glenn pulled him back down into a fierce kiss.

“We have to hurry and be quiet.” Glenn said with a smile, they hadn’t done anything in over a week and he was aching for the redneck. Daryl grinned as he ran his hands down Glenn’s torso, stopping to caress hardening nipples as he went. They didn’t have a lot of time for foreplay so Daryl quick removed their boxers tossing them to the floor. He settled between Glenn’s invitingly open legs, his lips finding the smooth skin of Glenn’s throat. 

Rough hands ran over Glenn’s thighs as stubble burned his neck. Glenn stifled a moan when a large palm grazed his manhood. He bit his lip to keep silent as calloused fingers wrapped around him. It felt so good he was seeing stars. Glenn ran his hands down Daryl’s chest and carefully across his back. He wanted to feel more of him. Glenn pressed both hands against Daryl’s chest and gave a shove, if Daryl didn’t want to move the shove wouldn’t have dislodge him but he obeyed by sitting back.

“Wha-” Daryl started to question.

“Shhh.” Glenn said leaning down to grab his backpack off the floor where he kept it. He opened it and began fumbling around inside it. After a moment he smiled as he got what he was looking for. He tossed it to Daryl as he quietly replaced the bag on the floor, sparing a glance at a still fast asleep Harley.

Glenn leaned back to find a smirking Dixon trying to open the cap on the lube as quietly as possible. Glenn grinned at the sight as he settled back down on the bed. Daryl finally got it open then quickly squeezed a generous amount into his hand. He set it aside on the bed, using the blankets to muffle the cap as it closed. Daryl leaned down to give Glenn a smoldering kiss as his slick hand slid between the younger man’s legs.

Glenn moaned softly as the first finger entered him. It wasn’t long before the second finger joined. He had to bit his lips to keep from making any noise. He was relaxing fairly quietly to the intrusion considering the situation. Soon he had all three fingers, Daryl stretching him in a way that was painfully pleasant. Daryl removed his fingers when Glenn wasn’t showing any signs of discomfort. He used the remaining lube on his hand to slick himself up.

Glenn focused on breathing as Daryl moved into position. He willed himself to stay relaxed as Daryl easier himself in. He couldn’t stop the pained gasp when the head snapped inside. Daryl stopped to let him adjust; even on a time crunch Daryl wasn’t willing to hurt him. Glenn nodded after and Daryl continued. He would stop every few minutes when Glenn would stifle a groan or his body would tense up.

“Daryl, you have to go faster,” Glenn whisper through thick pants.

“It’ll hurt.” Daryl whispered back.

“It’s okay, we don’t have time right now, I would rather it hurt for a moment then he wake up and us not be able to do this at all.” Glenn whispered both their eyes shooting over to the bassinet.

“You asked me to, ‘member that.” Daryl said bringing his hand up to cover Glenn’s mouth. Glenn breathed deeply as Daryl pulled back a bit; he was only about half way inside. Daryl kissed his neck as he slammed his hips forward, fully entering the smaller man. Glenn’s eyes shot wide as he bit Daryl’s palm to keep the scream in. It did hurt a lot more than he thought it would. Glenn fought to control himself, he just needed a minute then it would be better. He even thought for a moment how much easier this would be if Daryl was smaller but that was a stupid thought so he pushed it away. 

After a few moments the pain became less sharp and more of a dull throb. He slowly nodded to let Daryl know he was ready. Daryl pulled his hip back gently, slightly adjusting the angle of his hips before thrust back inside. Color exploded before Glenn’s eyes, his back arched on its own as pleasure ripped through him. That was the fastest Daryl ever found the spot. He nodded frantically as Daryl pulled back again. The thrusts picked up in speed and intensity. Glenn was biting the rough palm over his mouth as the pleasure increased. His nails found Daryl’s shoulder breaking the skin.

“ ‘m close.” Daryl whispered into his ear, stubble prickling his neck. Glenn’s response of ‘me too’ was muffled. Daryl increased his speed again making Glenn moan against his palm. Glenn grabbed Daryl’s waist pulling him down so their stomachs rubbed together with his member trapped between them. That was all he needed. His back arched and toes curled as his orgasm hit, he was thankful Daryl hadn’t removed his hand because he would have definitely woken up their son, if not the whole camp. As Glenn’s body clamped down around him Daryl fell over the edge to, using the curve of Glenn’s neck to muffle his moan of completion.

Daryl finally removed his hand from over Glenn’s mouth. The skin of his palm was broken but he didn’t mind. Glenn smiled as he reached up to run his fingers through Daryl’s slightly damp hair. Daryl smiled down at him as he gave Glenn a gentle kiss. Daryl carefully pulled out catching the wince it caused. He ran his hands up and down Glenn’s thighs and sides in a soothing manner. They groaned as a wail came from the bassinet.

“Good timin’ bud.” Daryl said sitting up, he picked up the fussing baby.

“He isn’t hungry; does he need to be changed?” Glenn asked sitting up ignoring the protest from his lower half. 

“Nope.” Daryl said after checking.

“Then you must just want attention.” Glenn said leaning against Daryl’s shoulder to look down at the whiney baby. Daryl lifted him up to blow on his belly, the cries turned to giggles. Glenn laughed as Harley giggled and squealed. After a while Harley started getting tired so after checking his diaper Daryl put him back in the basinet. They watched him sleep for a little bit.

“I think we are figuring out this parenting thing.” Glenn said lying down on Daryl’s bed.

“Yeah, I think so.” Daryl grinned squeezing into the bed with Glenn. Usually they sleep in separate beds but since Glenn didn’t get out of the bed, they could squish together. They settled together with Glenn nestled back against Daryl. Glenn listened to Harley’s light breathing then Daryl’s quiet snoring, they were the men of his life and he wouldn’t change that for anything. 

They didn’t know what this screwed life had to throw at them next but they had proven so far they could handle it. That’s what families did, they stand together, and that’s what they were, a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time capturing Merle's voice. I hope I did him some justice, now this is how I think Merle will be.
> 
> There will be one more chapter after this. Hopefully it won't take me as long.
> 
> Comment please! Tell me what you think :)


	8. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the end. This is short because it is just a quick glimpse into the future, to see how our little Harley is doing and our favorite group of survivors.

Glenn found it hard to believe at times it had been six years since the world supposedly ended. Sometimes it felt longer, like there never was a 'before'. Other times it felt like he had just delivered a pizza yesterday thinking all of the hype surrounding weird medical cases was exaggerated. The facts were though, it had been six years.

It was astonishing to learn the virus never made it past Russia. The borders around the country were shut down when the thing went global. It may have spread like wild fire through the Americas and Europe but it never got a foot hold in Asia. Africa was hit but not hard, populations were just too distant.

It had been the French. They never stopped fighting for a cure. Their disease control centers were better than the ones in the states. At the first sign of the virus they switched to solar power, so they never ran out of juice. It took them two years but they figured out a way to stop the disease. A vaccine for the people still alive, which made vaccinated peoples blood toxic to the walkers. One bit and they were done. Once brought to the states, military leaders weaponized the vaccine, put it in ammunition and gas.

Most of the world seemed to be back in order. Larger cities like Paris, London, Berlin, New York, D.C, L.A and Chicago were back up and running like nothing happened. The group had returned to Atlanta upon news of a cure. It was months before the vaccine reached the south but Atlanta was one of the first places it went. The city was cleansed of walkers in a few weeks then vaccines were administered. A year after the vaccine was created Atlanta was being rebuilt.

The threat of walkers was still real, not all of the state had been treated. Atlanta was fortified, just all the other cities, against them. People were placed in hotels until it was deemed safe to be in homes throughout the city. The population was meager; a few thousand had made it to the city, which was more than most people believed to still be in the world. The world seemed to be putting itself back together. Though after six years it seemed the walkers would never just die out, starvation didn't seem to affect them, when humans weren't available they ate anything, cows, rabbits, even dogs. Meat was meat to them after a point. Decomposition was a useful factor but a body only rots so fast.

Atlanta was almost back to normal. Power was back, running water, heath care and food. It wasn't surprising when internet made a comeback. The group was set up in small hotel on the edge of the city near the new wall that was erected. Rick and Shane had been recruited to help the small military force protect the citizen from walkers. Daryl had volunteered and when he showed what he had to offer he was snatched up. It was just a matter of time before the whole zombie apocalypse became another section in history books and they had been a part of it.

"DADDY!" Glenn was yanked out of his thought by a laughing squeal from his son. Glenn was sitting in the lobby of the hotel turned rec room just reminiscing when Harley and Judith came bonding in.

"Uncle Glenn!" Judith yelled along with him.

"Daddy, Uncle Merle is going to eat us!" Harley yelled as the large redneck made charging into the room. He snagged Harley by the back of his shirt tossing him up into his arms and mock gnawed on him. Harley squealed kicking his feet and swatting at his uncles head.

"What are you playing?" Glenn asked Judith who took refuge in his lap with a laugh.

"Cannibals." She giggled.

"Merle, stop teaching them weird games." Glenn scolded watching Merle start swinging his five year old nephew around.

"Spoil sport." Merle said setting the boy down. Harley pretend shoot in the head with an invisible bow and arrow. Merle acted like he had been shot stumbling out of the room, Judith raced after him, her fingers in a pretend gun. Harley hopped into Glenn's lap with a grin.

"I killed Uncle Merle!" He said triumphantly.

"Good job." Glenn said ruffling his hair. He couldn't believe his little boy was five. His hair had gotten lighter over the years, now only a shade darker than his fathers. Harley wanted his hair cut much like Daryl's, short but with a touch of shag. He was a little tall for his age but still not making it to either of his parent's waists.

"Daddy, I'm gonna be a great hunter one day." Harley said confidently, he had no doubt in himself. Determination was in his dark blue eyes. Glenn always loved his son's eyes. They were a rich blue, not clear like Daryl. When he got upset they could look almost black over his small beauty mark.

"Yes, you are." Glenn said giving him a kiss on the forehead. Harley grinned nodding as the front automatic doors opened. Rick, Shane and Daryl walked in, their shift over. Harley bounced over to the men. Rick and Shane ruffled his hair as they passed.

"Darie!" Harley said happily. Harley had called Daryl that since he could talk. They tried to teach him how to say just dad but he couldn't, it always became daddy. Plus, with everyone calling Daryl by his name Harley just picked up on it. So Daryl and daddy morphed together to Darie. Daryl liked it, if he said dad and daddy they would never know which he was calling for right away. He also didn't want to be called Pa or pop, so Darie was just fine.

"Hey bud." Daryl said putting his crossbow down on a chair, picking Harley up when he stretched his arms up.

"Darie, I killed Uncle Merle!" Harley said doing another mock bow while perched on Daryl's hip.

"That's my boy." Daryl said patting his back with a grin. Glenn smiled watching them. Daryl walked over still holding Harley to give him a peck on the lips.

Glenn smiled watching his boys. Daryl really was just a big kid when it came to Harley but he wasn't a push over. Daryl grinning as he was told the adventures of the day. Harley balanced easily on his hip, like the boy weighed nothing. Despite his past Daryl was an amazing father. He always listened to Harley, never acted like he was listening, he truly listened. Their son looked up to him and Glenn wouldn't change that for anything.

Lori called from the dining room dinner was ready, even after years it still felt weird to have a steady supply of food. Daryl put Harley down who raced to the promise of food. Glenn chuckled watching him. He was so glad Harley didn't ever really know the world he was born into, he still knew what walkers were but they weren't the ever present threat they use to be. Daryl shouldered his crossbow, snagging Glenn's hand as they headed for what smelled like fried chicken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for reading. This story wouldn't be possible without all of you.   
> I really love this story and hope everyone enjoyed.  
> Comment and let me know what you think :)  
> ~Huggies&Kissies~


End file.
